Zachować sekret
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Diodak zostaje uprowadzony ze swojego domu przez organizację przestępczą, która zamierza wykorzystać jego wynalazki do niecnych celów. Czy Sknerusowi i spólce uda się uratować przyjaciela?
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Diodak nie wiedział co robić. Podczas gdy jego najnowsze dzieło – mechaniczny odźwierny – przytrzymywał z całych sił drzwi, aby nie wpuścić nikogo do środka, sam wynalazca chodził nerwowo po warsztacie i szukał jakiegoś rozwiązania. Stojący na zewnątrz przybysze próbowali za wszelką cenę wedrzeć się do pracowni.

Obudzili Diodaka w środku nocy natarczywym pukaniem, a kiedy stanął przy drzwiach i lekko je otworzył, ujrzał trzech ubranych w trencze mężczyzn. Wtedy właśnie w jego głowie zapaliło się czerwone światło. Kiedy zapytał o co chodzi, a oni kazali mu ze sobą iść, wszystko stało się jasne. Diodak natychmiast zamknął drzwi i uruchomił odźwiernego, który teraz oparł się całym swoim mechanicznym ciałem o wejście, aby utrudnić napierającym na nie intruzom wywarzenie drzwi z zawiasów, swojemu twórcy zaś dać trochę czasu.

Serce Diodaka waliło jak szalone, a oczy co chwila spoglądały w stronę drzwi. Wiedział, że odźwierny nie wytrzyma zbyt długo, on sam zaś był zbyt chuderlawy, aby się bronić i za mało wysportowany, aby uciec (pewnie i tak strzelaliby do niego w biegu). Nie był też w stanie w żaden sposób wezwać pomocy, zresztą nawet gdyby to zrobił, pomoc ta przybyłaby pewnie za późno. Wyglądało na to, że nie było dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

Toteż szybko rzucił się do biurka i włożył do klapy marynarki szkolną gumkę.

- Wolframik – zawołał szeptem swojego pomocnika.

Żaróweczka szybko podbiegła do niego i stanęła tuż przed nim. Zacisnęła dwupalczaste pięści, wyrażając tym samym chęć do walki, ale Diodak położył na nie palec, sygnalizując, że nie chce, aby Wolframik walczył.

- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – zaczął, nadal rozglądając się za czymś użytecznym. – Wymkniesz się tym oknem – wskazał okno wychodzące na trawnik – i wezwiesz kogoś na pomoc. Mam w kieszeni nadajnik. Pokażesz im radar i go włączysz.

Woframik złapał oburącz palec swojego pana. Diodak dobrze wiedział, co jego pomocnik chce powiedzieć.

- Nie ma innego wyjścia. Widzisz przecież, że nie mogę ani z nimi walczyć, ani im uciec.

- Ten opór jest bezcelowy, doktorze D – odezwał się jeden z mężczyzn na zewnątrz. – Pójdzie pan z nami po dobroci, albo wysadzimy tę ruderę.

- Słyszysz, Wolframik? – syknął Diodak. – Jeśli teraz nie uciekniesz, moja nadzieja przepadnie.

Żaróweczka nadal nie ruszała się ze swojego miejsca. Ścisnęła tylko mocniej palec Diodaka, dając mu do zrozumienia, że się o niego boi. Diodak tylko się uśmiechnął.

- Nie martw się, nadajnik jest dokładny i ma szeroki zasięg. Znajdą mnie gdziekolwiek będę.

Wolframik wreszcie rozluźnił uścisk i skierował się w stronę okna. Diodak poszedł z nim i uchylił je lekko. Kiedy żaróweczka stała już na parapecie i gotowała się do skoku, odwróciła się po raz ostatni do Diodaka, który rzucił jej smutny uśmiech.

- Idź już. Lepiej, żeby cię nie zobaczyli.

Wolframik zeskoczył. Diodak spojrzał ostatni raz na swój trawnik. Poczekał, aż jego pomocnik dobiegł do płotu i przecisnął się przez wąską szczelinę. Dopiero wtedy wynalazca zamknął okno. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małej, stojącej na półce z książkami, żółtej fiolce. Przez chwilę jeszcze Diodak wahał się czy ją wziąć, czy nie, jednak w końcu sięgnął po nią i włożył do tej samej kieszeni, gdzie znajdowała się gumka z nadajnikiem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał jej wypić, ale jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność… jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia, wolał być na to gotów.

Strzał z pistoletu wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Diodak spojrzał w stronę drzwi. System sterowania mechanicznego odźwiernego właśnie został przestrzelony (sądząc po dymiącej w drzwiach dziurze – agenci domyślili się, gdzie powinni celować). Jego wynalazek był tylko nieruchomym robotem. Intruzom udało się wreszcie wywarzyć drzwi i wtargnąć do środka. Diodak odwrócił się do nich całym ciałem, starając się zachować kamienną twarz, mimo uderzenia gorąca i oszalałego bicia serca.

- I co, doktorze? – zapytał jeden z agentów z uśmiechem. On musiał być tu szefem. – Było się tak stawiać? Wcześniej czy później i tak byśmy tu weszli.

- Czego chcecie? – zapytał Diodak, ledwie powstrzymując drżenie głosu. Rzucił przywódcy chłodne spojrzenie, a on podszedł do niego bliżej. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz fałszywego smutku.

- Myślałem, że słynny warsztat „Wynalazki dla ludności" będzie otwarty dla każdego. – Rozejrzał się dookoła po czym dodał: – Nawiasem mówiąc, to ciekawe, że kaczka pełniąca tak ważną funkcję w KAW, mieszka w tak zapyziałej dziurze.

Diodak zrobił krok w tył. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Wolframikowi nic się nie stało i że niebawem jego pomocnik znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie w stanie mu pomóc.

- Cokolwiek planujecie – zaczął podniesionym głosem Diodak – nie zamierzam wam pomagać. Wiem kim jesteście i czemu tu przyszliście. Jeśli chcecie, żebym z wami poszedł, będziecie musieli mnie do tego zmusić.

- To nie będzie konieczne. 37, 34 – powiedział szef do agentów stojących po jego lewej i prawej stronie. – Zajmijcie się doktorem.

- Tak jest – powiedzieli obaj.

Podbiegli do Diodaka. 37 uwięził go w silnym uścisku, podczas gdy 34 przytknął do dzioba więźnia materiał nasączony chloroformem. Umysł Diodaka powoli zaczął tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością i odpływać w ciemność. Zanim jednak wynalazca całkiem stracił przytomność, przez głowę przeszła mu tylko jedna myśl.

_Oby mnie tylko znaleźli…_

* * *

><p><strong>Pomysł właściwie wziął się stąd, że w odcinku "Podwójny agent" Diodak pracuje (taa..."pracuje", "dorabia" bardziej pasuje) dla agencji wywiadowczej KAW, jako konstruktor szpiegowskich gadżetów. Otóż, stanęła mi przed oczami wizja, w której obcy wywiad (PTAK, organizacja przestępcza znana z <em>Dzielnego Agenta Kaczora<em>) porywa go dla własnych celów. A patrząc na zasoby , aż dziw bierze, że nikt jeszcze nie napisał takiego fika.**


	2. Przebudzenie

**Przebudzenie**

Kiedy Wolframik opuszczał pracownię Diodaka, było po północy. Kiedy zaś dotarł (różnymi pokrętnymi drogami) do rezydencji McKwacza, czerwone słońce właśnie wschodziło nad Kaczogrodem, ogłaszając początek nowego dnia. Choć umysł żaróweczki był nakierunkowany na jak najszybsze dotarcie do celu, Wolframik nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Diodaku. O tym, że go zostawił. O tym, co też mogło się z nim teraz dziać. O tym, że teraz jego wolność, a być może nawet życie, spoczywa na blaszanych barkach jego pomocnika. Toteż Wolframik obawiał się o to, czy będzie w stanie przekazać – Sknerusowi, Śmigaczowi, komukolwiek – najważniejsze informacje. Oczywiście zamierzał z nimi iść. Nie wyobrażał sobie wyzwolenia Diodaka bez swojego udziału.

Przedostanie się przez bramę główną bez zwracania na siebie uwagi systemów alarmowych nie stanowiło problemu. Nawet gdyby nie posiadał znajomości zabezpieczeń (w końcu to Diodak je zaprojektował, a on – jako jego pomocnik – był przy tym obecny), Wolframik wciąż byłby na tyle mały, aby przejść przez wejście niezauważony.

Teraz czekała go długa droga przez wybrukowaną białą kostką ścieżkę do ganka. A wokoło nie było żadnej kosiarki ani siostrzeńców Sknerusa na rowerach, aby mógł na nie wskoczyć i podjechać. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc całe podwórko McKwacza było opustoszałe. Ramiona Wolframika opadły ze zrezygnowaniem. Dotarcie do domu zajmie mu jeszcze więcej czasu, który można byłoby spożytkować na poszukiwania Diodaka.

Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie ten smutny uśmiech, którym Diodak go pożegnał, i w żaróweczkę wstąpiły nowe siły. Wolframik wyprostował się i pobiegł w stronę domostwa. Sam nie wiedział skąd miał tyle energii, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do ganku w niecałe pięć minut, co prawda kilka razy się przewracając, lecz za każdym razem powstając i biegnąc dalej.

Kiedy jednak już znalazł się na miejscu, napotkał na kolejny problem. Nie wiedział jak obwieścić swoje przybycie i przedostać się do środka. Był za niski, aby dosięgnąć do dzwonka, a wspinaczka do niego nie wchodziła w grę. Nie mógł też zapukać. Jego małe rączki nie wydałyby dźwięku dość głośnego, aby przyciągnąć czyjąkolwiek uwagę. Nawet prześlizgnięcie się pod drzwiami było niemożliwe, bo szpara między podłogą, a drzwiami była za wąska.

Wolframik usiadł na ganku i ze zrezygnowaniem oparł głowę na rękach. Musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby dostać się do środka, ale jak na razie nie był w stanie nic wymyśleć. Ta cała sytuacja napawała go rozpaczą.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą skrzypnięcie drzwi i zamarł na chwilę.

- Wielkie Nieba, toż to mały przyjaciel pana Diodaka!

Wolframik podniósł się gwałtownie z miejsca i odwrócił w stronę tego, który zauważył jego obecność. W drzwiach, trzymając oburącz koszyk z praniem, stał lokaj Sknerusa Cezar. Wolframik zaczął skakać z radości, ale zaraz powstrzymał swoje emocje, przypominając sobie, z czym przyszedł. Tymczasem Cezar wyszedł przed dom i postawił kosz na ziemi, po czym kucnął i wystawił przed żaróweczką otwartą dłoń. Pomocnik wszedł na nią i lokaj powstał na równe nogi.

- Co cię do nas sprowadza? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

Wolframik znów się załamał. W jaki sposób miał zakomunikować komukolwiek co się stało? Jak miał im powiedzieć, że Diodak został porwany i że miał ze sobą nadajnik?

Po chwili ciszy ze strony żaróweczki Cezar postanowił zastosować metodę pytań zamkniętych.

- Czy chodzi o jakiś wynalazek, który pan Diodak miał zreperować?

Żaróweczka machnęła zamaszyście rękami, sygnalizując, że nie.

- A więc chodzi o aktualizację programu Robokwaka?

Wolframik znów zaprzeczył.

- No to może przyszedłeś tutaj, aby oznajmić, że pan Diodak wyjeżdża na jakąś wystawę i nie będzie do dyspozycji pana McKwacza?

Kolejne machnięcie rękami. Cezarowi zaczęły kończyć się pomysły i, szczerze mówiąc, zaniepokoił się odrobinkę. Jeśli nie chodziło o naprawę, aktualizację ani wyjazd służbowy, to o co? I dlaczego właściwie Wolframik był tu sam? Nigdy wcześniej Diodak nie wysyłał go z jakąkolwiek sprawą, najczęściej informował o wszystkim osobiście.

- Czy pan Diodak jest chory? – spróbował po raz kolejny lokaj.

I po raz kolejny otrzymał w odpowiedzi stanowcze „nie". Cezar westchnął, ale zaraz wytrzeszczył oczy i uśmiechnął się zadziornie. Już wiedział o co zapytać teraz.

- Czy panu Diodakowi coś się stało?

Tym razem Wolframik przytaknął i zgiął ręce, aby zakomunikować lokajowi, że jest na dobrej drodze i powinien zgadywać dalej. Jednak Cezar posadził go sobie na ramieniu, wziął pranie i skierował się z powrotem do domu.

- Musisz porozmawiać z panem McKwaczem – oświadczył, wchodząc do środka, i zamknął za sobą drzwi. – Zaprowadzę cię do gabinetu pana i obudzę go.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Diodak odzyskał świadomość, obudził się w białym, surowym pomieszczeniu. Leżał na prostym łóżku z materacem i poduszką, i wyglądało na to, że jest to jedyny mebel w jego więzieniu. Oczy wynalazcy zaczęły wodzić po pokoju. Na suficie nie było żadnych kamer. Nad sobą ujrzał jedno, jedyne maleńkie okno. Białe, ledwo wyróżniające się z od ścian drzwi zapewne były zamknięte. Mimo to Diodak podniósł się z łóżka, podszedł do nich i chwycił za klamkę. Drzwi wydawały się otwierać na zewnątrz, toteż popchnął ją do przodu.<p>

Nic się nie stało.

Diodak usiadł na łóżku i nagle przez głowę przeszła mu pewna myśl. Szybko odchylił klapę kamizelki i sprawdził kieszeń. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy zorientował się, że nadajnik i fiolka wciąż tam są. Na szczęście dla niego porywacze nie wpadli na to, aby go przeszukać. Wyciągnął buteleczkę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Zastanawiał się, czy może teraz nie nadszedł czas, aby ją użyć. Czy nie lepiej byłoby zrobić to teraz, kiedy jeszcze nic się nie stało?

Ale zaraz zacisnął rękę wokół fiolki. Nie, właśnie dlatego, że nic się jeszcze nie stało, nie powinien tego robić. Jest jeszcze nadzieja. Na pewno już Wolframik zdążył wezwać pomoc i ktoś zmierza tutaj, aby go uwolnić. A nawet jeśli jeszcze nie, Diodak wiedział, że powinien czekać na ratunek i nie podejmować pochopnych decyzji.

Schował fiolkę do kieszeni. Wtedy właśnie usłyszał zgrzyt zamka i drzwi się otworzyły. Do środka wszedł wysoki kogut w białym garniturze i ze stalowym dziobem. Wszedł sam, ale ktoś przymknął za nim drzwi. Diodak wstał, po części, aby nie być niegrzecznym, po części, aby przygotować się na to, co mogło nastąpić.

- Witam w PTAK, doktorze D – odezwał się kogut i wyciągnął do Diodaka rękę, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. – Proszę mi mówić Zakuty Dziób.

- Czego ode mnie chcecie? – spytał chłodno Diodak, mimo że się tego domyślał.

Uśmiech Zakutego Dzioba zrzedł i kogut opuścił rękę.

- Wiem, że pierwsze wrażenie nie wypadło zbyt dobrze, doktorze, ale proszę mi wierzyć: jeśli tylko zgodzi się pan z nami współpracować, nie musi się pan niczego obawiać.

Krew Diodaka zaczęła się gotować. _Toż to kpiny… Wtargnęli do mojego domu, porwali mnie i więżą w tej dziurze i jeszcze twierdzą, że nie muszę się niczego obawiać…_ Przez chwilę chciał wygarnąć temu gryzipiórkowi, co o nim myśli, ale postanowił milczeć. Słyszał o tym, czym zajmuje się PTAK. Ci ludzie byli niebezpieczni. Musiał uważać na słowa.

Tymczasem Zakuty Dziób mówił dalej:

- Mamy dla pana propozycję, doktorze. Interesuje nas pański wynalazek.

- Który? Zbudowałem wiele rzeczy.

Kogut uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Chodzi nam o skafander Robokwaka.

Diodak prychnął śmiechem. Właściwie mógł się tego domyśleć. Robokwak stanowił potężną broń i Diodak zdziwiłby się, gdyby nikt nie chciał go w taki sposób wykorzystać. Wielu ludzi (w tym z agencji rządowych) zgłaszało się do Sknerusa McKwacza z prośbą o wykupienie projektu, ale Sknerus, na prośbę Diodaka, każdemu odmawiał.

- Oczywiście, oferujemy stosowną zapłatę za wyjawienie nam planów Robokwaka i pomoc przy konstruowaniu kilku sztuk na nasz własny użytek; a także stały etat w naszej agencji. Zapłacimy więcej, niż KAW, a na pewno więcej niż ten stary sknera McKwacz. To co, doktorze D? Możemy liczyć na owocną współpracę? – Nagle przybliżył się do twarzy Diodaka i spojrzał na niego mniej przyjaźnie. – Czy też mamy przekonać pana w inny sposób?

Diodak milczał przez chwilę. Na jego czole pojawił się zimny pot. Nie chciał im pomagać. Wiedział, do czego zostanie wykorzystany jego wynalazek, jeśli się zgodzi, ale z drugiej strony kto wie, do czego byli zdolni? Potrzebował czasu. Dużo czasu, aby ustalić jakiś plan działania – może ucieczkę, może walkę na dwa fronty, może coś jeszcze innego – ale wymyśleć go i wprowadzić w życie.

Wyprostował się, odchrząknął i – próbując nie brzmieć jak przerażone dziecko – wreszcie przemówił:

- Pan wybaczy, ale to przyszło tak nagle… Potrzebuję czasu do namysłu.

- Jak dużo czasu? – zapytał Zakuty Dziób, podnosząc brwi.

Diodak rozluźnił ramiona i wzruszył nimi.

- Dzień, może dwa…

- Jest – zaczął Zakuty Dziób i spojrzał na zegarek – ósma rano. Ma pan czas do ósmej wieczorem. – Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i na odchodnym dodał jeszcze: – Do tego czasu żegnam. Mam nadzieję, że odpowiedź będzie twierdząca.

Wyszedł. Diodak usłyszał zgrzyt zamykanego zamka i cichy tupot oddalających się od jego drzwi stóp. Opadł na łóżko i przetarł twarz rękoma, po czym, splótłszy je, dotknął podbródka, pogrążając się w zadumie.

* * *

><p>- Dobra, mały. – Ubrany w koszulę nocną i szlafmycę Sknerus usiadł na krześle w swoim gabinecie i rzucił żaróweczce podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Co takiego wymyślił ten idiota Diodak, że musiałem obudzić się o tak barbarzyńskiej porze?<p>

W pomieszczeniu obecni również byli inni domownicy – ubrani w piżamy Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio, pani Dziobek i Tasia w koszulach nocnych, a także Cyfron Liczypiórek, który przyszedł dziś do pracy wcześniej.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, panie McKwacz – odezwał się Cezar – ale z tego, co udało mi się ustalić po rozmowie z Wolframikiem, nie chodzi o wynalazek. Wolframik twierdzi, że panu Diodakowi coś się stało.

- Pewnie kolejny wynalazek uderzył go w głowie i stracił przytomność – stwierdził Sknerus. – Nie pierwszy raz zresztą.

- Ale, wujku – wtrącił się Zyzio. – Diodakowi mogło stać się coś złego.

- Właśnie – dodał Hyzio. – Chyba nie chcesz, aby umarł, bo nie zdążyliśmy przyjść na czas, prawda, wujku Sknerusie?

- No, już dobrze, dobrze. – Machnął ręką Sknerus i zwrócił się znów do Wolframika: – Mów wreszcie o co chodzi i miejmy to za sobą.

Wolframik po raz drugi tego dnia stanął przed problemem zakomunikowania osobom trzecim o tym, co się stało. Tymczasem wszyscy patrzyli na niego w oczekiwaniu na to, co miał do powiedzenia. Na szczęście szybko zorientowali się, że nie miał pojęcia jak się z nimi porozumieć, bo Dyzio pochylił się nad nim i powiedział:

- Spróbuj nam pokazać. Wiesz, tak jak w kalamburach.

Wolframik doszedł do wniosku, że to dobry pomysł i od razu zabrał się do dzieła. Ułożył rękę w pięść i udał, że puka do drzwi. Następnie stanął z boku, pochylił się i nagle wyprostował, jakby się czegoś przestraszył, a potem uciekł i schował się za nogą Tasi.

- Kitwciskacz był u Diodaka? – zdziwił się Hyzio.

- Ale chciał coś sprzedać, czy dać do naprawy? – spytał Dyzio.

Wolframik wyszedł z kryjówki i pokiwał przecząco rękoma. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, jak im to przekazać inaczej, aż w końcu jego głowa zapaliła się i spróbował jeszcze raz. Znów udawał, że puka, po czym zrobił kilka wielkich, zdecydowanych kroków, wyprostował się i udawał że coś za sobą ciągnie.

- Bracia Be go okradli – zgadł Zyzio.

Żaróweczka znów zaprzeczyła.

- To nam zajmie cały dzień – powiedział Sknerus. – Musimy wymyśleć inny sposób.

- Mam! – wykrzyknął Cyfron, pstryknąwszy palcami, po czym pochylił się nad Wolframikiem. – Znasz alfabet?

Żaróweczka ostrożnie przytaknęła.

- Umiesz liczyć? – spytał księgowy, a Wolframik przyjął pozę jakby chciał powiedzieć: „Taak. To, że jestem żarówką, nie znaczy, że jestem głupi." Cyfron uśmiechnął się i oznajmił: – W takim razie zrobimy tak: ty wystukasz długopisem liczbę, pod którą występuje dana litera. Wiesz o co chodzi? Jeden to A, dwa to B, i tak dalej.

Wolframik przytaknął.

- Ja z kolei policzę twoje stuknięcia i zapiszę to w formie liter na kartce. Spróbujemy z jednym słowem, a jeśli to nie wystarczy, przekażesz nam coś więcej, dobrze?

Wolframik szybko wspiął się na biurko i chwycił za długopis. Sknerus wstał, aby Cyfron mógł zając jego miejsce. Księgowy wziął kartkę i ołówek, po czym potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy swoją gotowość. Żaróweczka zaczęła wystukiwać pierwszą literę. Kiedy liczba stuków osiągnęła wielkość szesnastu, Cyfron zapisał ją na kartce.

- „P" – przeczytał. – Mam. Dalej – dodał i spojrzał na Wolframika.

Pomocnik Diodaka natychmiast zabrał się za stukanie. Tym razem długopis wydał jeden dźwięk mniej, ale tylko Cyfronowi udało się to wychwycić.

- Zapisałem „O". Mamy na razie „PO".

Trzecia litera liczyła sobie osiemnaście stuknięć, czwarta – trzydzieści dwa, a piąta tylko jedno. Podczas gdy Wolframik stukał dalej, Cyfron spojrzał na zapisane już litery i zamarł. „PORWA" – głosił napis na kartce. Księgowy przyglądał się jej szeroko otwartymi oczami i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy żaróweczka skończyła stukać.

- Cyfron, zapisujesz? – zapytał Sknerus.

Księgowy tylko oparł się na krześle i już sam dopisał dwie ostatnie litery.

- Porwany… – wyszeptał, ale jego szept odbił się po pokoju. – Diodak został porwany.

Zapadła cisza. Słowa Cyfrona wsiąkły w umysły zebranych i nagle wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z ich znaczenia.

Zaraz jednak Wolframik dźgnął dwa razy księgowego, po czym zaczął znów stukać w stół. Kiedy przerwał, Cyfron zapisał na kartce literę „N". Żaróweczka zerknęła na papier, a potem wystukała kolejny komunikat. Po trzech minutach spędzonych na odszyfrowywaniu komunikatu Wolframika na papierze pojawiło się nowe słowo.

- „Nadajnik"? – przeczytał Cyfron i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na małego przyjaciela Diodaka.

W przypadku Diodaka to słowo mogło znaczyć wszystko, toteż przez chwilę wszystkie obecne w gabinecie osoby nie rozumiały o co chodzi. A potem Wolframik sięgnął po leżącą koło Cyfrona gumkę, podbiegł do niego i włożył mu ją do kieszeni marynarki.

I wszystko stało się jasne. Kilka sekund później Zyzio był pierwszym, który wypowiedział konkluzję, do jakiej doszli pozostali.

- Diodak wziął ze sobą nadajnik, abyśmy mogli go wytropić!

- W takim razie gdzieś w jego pracowni musi być urządzenie, które ten nadajnik namierzy! – wykrzyknął z równym entuzjazmem Hyzio.

- Tak, musimy je tylko znaleźć! – dodał Dyzio. – Chodźmy uratować Diodaka!

Pobiegli w stronę wyjścia, ale zaraz zatrzymał ich głos wuja:

- Zaczekajcie!

Spojrzeli w jego stronę. Podniósł się z krzesła, na którym siedział, i podszedł do swoich siostrzeńców.

- Wy nigdzie nie idziecie. – Stanął przed nimi, opierając ręce na lasce.

- Ale, wujku! – wykrzyknęli, jednak Sknerus natychmiast ich uciszył.

- Diodaka porwali ludzie, którzy na pewno są niebezpiecznymi przestępcami. To nie to samo, co szukanie złota, chłopcy. Możecie nam pomóc w szukaniu jakichś śladów w pracowni Diodaka, ale potem będziecie musieli zostać tutaj. Rozumiecie?

Wszyscy trzej spuścili wzrok i przez chwilę milczeli, pogrążeni w smutku. Kiedy minęło pół minuty, dotąd milcząca Tasia spytała:

- Ale pomożesz Diodakowi, prawda, wujaszku?

- O, tak. Na pewno – odparł Sknerus uśmiechając się do niej. Następnie jego twarz przybrała wyraz zdeterminowania, kiedy ruszył w stronę wyjścia i, nie odwracając się, zawołał: – Cezarze, przygotuj mi jakieś ubranie.

- Tak, proszę pana. – Lokaj ruszył za swoim pracodawcą.

- Ty też się szykuj, Cyfron. Ruszamy po śniadaniu.

- Tak jest, panie McKwacz. – Księgowy aż zasalutował. – Wie pan, że nie ruszam się bez skafandra.

Sknerus nie usłyszał tego komentarza, bo był już na korytarzu. Chyba pierwszy raz przydarzała mu się sytuacja, w której musiał ratować Diodaka. Sknerus nie wiedział na razie, gdzie jest ten idiota ani jak go stamtąd wydostanie, ale stary bogacz nigdy nie zostawiał przyjaciół w potrzebie.


	3. Tak i nie

**Tak i nie**

Diodak stanął na łóżku i zajrzał przez okno. Nie bardzo wiedział, czy mogło mu to w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc, ale chciał mieć jakieś pojęcie o tym, gdzie się znajduje. Za oknem zastał go widok bezkresnego oceanu i błękitnego nieba. Wyglądało na to, że był na jakimś statku albo na platformie, w każdym razie z dala od jakiegokolwiek lądu. Trudno było zidentyfikować wody, na których się znajdował. Nie mógł ocenić czy to Arktyka, czy tropiki, bo wewnątrz jego celi panowała temperatura pokojowa – ani nie było mu gorąco, ani zimno. Jego wybawcy będą musieli bardzo się namęczyć, aby go stąd wyciągnąć.

_Wybawcy…_ Diodak prychnął śmiechem na tę myśl. Oddalił się od okna i ostrożnie zeskoczył na ziemię, aby zaraz usiąść znów na łóżku. Przypomniał sobie jak kiedyś chciał porzucić profesję złotej rączki, przenieść się do czasów średniowiecznych i zostać rycerzem[1]. Przypomniało mu się jak wyobrażał sobie, że będzie walczył z bandytami, startował w turniejach rycerskich i ratował piękne damy z opresji.

_Teraz sam jestem damą w opresji. Zamkniętą w wieży przez złego czarownika i czekającą ze zniecierpliwieniem na przybycie swojego wyzwoliciela. Właściwie to moja sytuacja przypomina bardziej film sensacyjny, ale i tak niewiele to zmienia…_ Diodak zakrył twarz rękoma i westchnął głęboko. Nie miał narzędzi, nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje, i wyglądało na to, że był w tym więzieniu sam. A czas uciekał.

* * *

><p>Siostrzeńcy Sknerusa i Cyfron z Wolframikiem na ramieniu weszli przez pustą framugę do warsztatu Diodaka. Komendant policji pozwolił im przeszukać pracownię wraz z jego ludźmi, ale pod warunkiem, że będą ostrożni i zgłoszą mu o wszystkim, co znajdą. Zresztą miał wrażenie, że sprawa zaginięcia Diodaka była zbyt poważna na jego mały posterunek, a być może nawet wynalazca znajdował się już dawno poza Kaczogrodem.<p>

Spodziewali się zastać kompletne pobojowisko, porozrzucane na ziemi plany, puste miejsca, w który powinny stać wynalazki i puste stojaki na probówki, nie mówiąc już o wywróconym biurku – jednym słowem: spodziewali się, że pracownia Diodaka będzie splądrowana. Zamiast tego wszystko (no, może poza przestrzelonym odźwiernym i wywarzonymi drzwiami frontowymi) wyglądało tak jakby Diodak miał zaraz zejść po drabinie z dachu i przywitać ich szerokim uśmiechem.

- Hm… – Policjant, który kierował śledztwem, przytknął dłoń do dzioba i zamyślił się przez chwilę. Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio zrobili to samo. A potem policjant odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy i powiedział: – Sprawdźmy czy coś zginęło. No i czy nie ma jakichś śladów. Chłopcy – odezwał się do siostrzeńców Sknerusa. – Wy przyglądajcie się wszystkiemu i jeśli zauważycie, że coś zginęło, od razu mówcie.

Oni tylko przytaknęli i ruszyli do roboty. Hyzio zajął się regałem w rogu pomieszczenia, tuż koło okna, którym uciekł Wolframik; Zyzio i Dyzio asystowali przy przeszukaniu znajdującego się za zielonymi drzwiami składziku, a Cyfron – przy sprawdzaniu okolic biurka. Poszukiwania trwały dłuższą chwilę i były bardzo skrupulatne, ale problem polegał na tym, że Diodak wynalazł w swoim życiu wiele rzeczy, a Cyfron, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio nie pamiętali ich wszystkich. Toteż po odkryciu kilku wynalazków, o których dawno już zapomnieli, zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy czasem czegoś nie przegapili. Co do śladów pozostawionych przez porywaczy, też nie poszło im zbyt dobrze, choć policja, chłopcy i księgowy szukali wiele razy w tych samych miejscach. Wyglądało jednak na to, że porywacze nie zostawili po sobie ani śladów butów, ani żadnej substancji, ani tym bardziej niczego nie zgubili. Jednym słowem – nie pozostawili po sobie nic.

Wolframik miał zgoła inne zadanie. Jemu przypadło znalezienie radaru, który odbierałby częstotliwość wysyłaną przez nadajnik w kieszeni Diodaka. Dlatego też zaglądał wraz z policjantami i pomagającymi im Zyziem i Dyziem do składziku i włączał po kolei każdy napotkany radar. Jeśli pokazywał miejsce w warsztacie, Wolframik drogą eliminacji zmniejszał krąg podejrzanych.

W końcu księgowy oparł się o biurko i przeleciał wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Wiele razy siedział na krześle (Diodak wyciągał je zwykle ze składziku) i rozglądał się z nudów po warsztacie, podczas gdy wynalazca zajmował się naprawą albo aktualizacją skafandra Robokwaka. Zdarzało się, że obaj mężczyźni zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać na niezobowiązujące tematy. Cyfron przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że wynalazca siedzi przy biurku i majstruje coś przy skafandrze, a potem odwraca się do swojego gościa, aby uśmiechnąć się do niego i coś mu odpowiedzieć. Zaraz jednak rzeczywistość wracała i księgowy przypominał sobie, że Diodaka tutaj nie ma; że został porwany i czeka na ratunek.

Czasem jednak, że kiedy wynalazca potrzebował ciszy i skupienia, Cyfron liczył znajdujące się w pobliżu niego przedmioty. Cyfron westchnął. Podniósł wzrok i niemal natychmiast jego umysł zaczął liczyć rzeczy na biurku i w jego pobliżu.

Tymczasem zmęczeni i zniechęceni Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio usiedli na podłodze i zaczęli wpatrywać się w sufit, podczas gdy policjanci nie przerywali pracy. Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopcy siedzieli tak w milczeniu, a potem od strony wywarzonych drzwi padł cień, należący do zdumionego widokiem policji i nieobecnością Diodaka Megajonka[2].

- Co wy robicie w warsztacie wujka? – odezwał się w końcu.

Chłopcy od razu podnieśli się z podłogi, funkcjonariusze policji przerwali na chwilę pracę, a Wolframik wyszedł ze schowka. Jedynie Cyfron wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na gościa. Wstał z krzesła i odwrócił się całkiem w stronę biurka. Coś mu się nie zgadzało w rachunkach…

Dowódca poszukiwań postanowił zostawić wyjaśnienie tego, co się stało siostrzeńcom Sknerusa. Kiedy tylko podeszli do Megajonka, na którego twarzy wymalowała się obawa.

- Gdzie jest wujek Diodak? – zapytał szeptem. Domyślał się, że trojaczki mają dla niego raczej złe wieści.

Opowiedzieli mu o porwaniu. Przez pierwszą minutę nie chciał w to wierzyć. Znaczy – wiedział, że jego wuj jest genialnym wynalazcą, ale to, co usłyszał od Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia brzmiało jak fabuła jakiegoś filmu szpiegowskiego. W miarę jednak jak był przekonywany, i to nie tylko przez kolegów, ale i Wolframika, to wszystko zaczęło mieć sens.

- Nie martw się – powiedział do niego Zyzio. – Wujek Sknerus i Robokwak uratują Diodaka. My zaś pomożemy im jak tylko będziemy w stanie.

Megajonek podniósł głowę, a potem popatrzył z determinacją na Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia.

- Powiedzcie swojemu wujkowi, że idę razem z wami. Na pewno się na coś przydam.

- Ale – zaczął Dyzio – tym razem my nie idziemy. Wujek Sknerus mówi, że to zbyt niebezpieczne. Tobie też nie pozwoli.

Wolframik stanął przed Megajonkiem i zaczął mu coś pokazywać. Młody wynalazca natychmiast go zrozumiał i spojrzał na żaróweczkę z grymasem zdegustowania.

- Taaa, „za mały". Tere-fere – powiedział do niego, a potem odwrócił się do siostrzeńców Sknerusa. – Wy mnie rozumiecie, prawda? Na moim miejscu też byście próbowali ratować swojego wujka. Nie mogę tak siedzieć, kiedy wujek Diodak potrzebuje pomocy! Ja muszę coś zrobić. Muszę…

- Tutaj jest mniej rzeczy – przerwał nagle jego dramatyczny wywód Cyfron.

Wszyscy czterej chłopcy wraz z Wolframikiem i funkcjonariuszami policji spojrzeli w jego stronę, a chwilę potem do niego podbiegli. Księgowy przyglądał się uważnie regałowi nad biurkiem. Chłopcy również zwrócili nań swoje oczy.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy tu byłem, naliczyłem na biurku pięćdziesiąt trzy przedmioty, zaś na regale stało ich trzydzieści. Teraz na biurku jest ich pięćdziesiąt dwa, a na regale dwadzieścia dziewięć.

- To ciekawe – odezwał się nagle śledczy i wyciągnął notes. – Kiedy to było?

- Jakiś miesiąc temu – odparł zgodnie z prawdą Cyfron, po czym dodał: – Wpadłem z wizytą.

To drugie zdanie było kłamstwem, ale właściwie nie wnosiło nic do sprawy, a Cyfron musiał dbać o anonimowość Robokwaka.

Wolframik wspiął się na biurko i wskazał kubek z przyborami do pisania, a potem podszedł do Cyfrona i rozwarł jego butonierkę. Następnie zeskoczył z biurka, wziął radar w kształcie zegarka z dewizką, opatrzony czterema guzikami w kolorach żółtym, zielonym, czerwonym i niebieskim. Żaróweczka znów wskazała kieszeń księgowego, a później postukała w sam środek radaru. Wszyscy od razu pojęli o co chodzi. Na twarzach księgowego i siostrzeńców Sknerusa pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia, kiedy przypomnieli sobie, iż Wolframik powiedział im już wcześniej, że Diodak wziął ze sobą jakiś nadajnik.

- A więc rzecz z biurka załatwiona – stwierdził Hyzio. – Jednak jaka jest druga rzecz, którą zabrał ze sobą Diodak?

- Może ty wiesz? – Dyzio odwrócił się do Megajonka.

Młody wynalazca wszedł na palce i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się stojącym na regale przedmiotom – książkom, pomniejszym maszynom i papierom. Przeskakiwał z jednej rzeczy na drugą aż nie natrafił na drugim końcu regału na puste miejsce.

- Ciekawe… – odezwał się w końcu.

- No i co wziął twój wujek? – spytał śledczy, podchodząc do kolegi.

- Taką dziwną buteleczkę.

- I co w niej jest? – dopytywał się dalej policjant.

- Nie wiem. – Megajonek wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie jakaś substancja do eksperymentów chemicznych. Aczkolwiek… – Nagle chłopiec przytknął rękę do dzioba. – Aczkolwiek, kiedy go spytałem co to, powiedział, żebym tego nie ruszał i nigdy przenigdy tego nie pił.

- No, to zrozumiałe – stwierdził śledczy. – Nie pije się podejrzanych płynów, zwłaszcza w laboratorium chemicznym.

- Ale to musiało być coś ważnego, skoro porywacze to wzięli – odparł Zyzio. – Może to jakiś nowy wynalazek, który może zmienić losy świata? Cofacz w czasie, zmieniacz kształtów albo środek podnoszący iloraz inteligencji…

- Może. – Megajonek znów wzruszył ramionami.

Jedynie Wolframik domyślał się, co mogło znajdować się w buteleczce. A fakt, że zniknęła, nie wróżył nic dobrego. I w związku z tym żaróweczka musiała działać. Postawiła pionowo radar, znów zwracając na siebie uwagę zgromadzonych w pracowni ptaków, a następnie nacisnęła zielony guzik i na radarze pojawiła się mapa świata, a na niej żółty, pulsujący punkt.

* * *

><p>Diodak nie mógł już wytrzymać tej bezczynności – podniósł się na równe nogi i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Gdyby miał swój kask-pogo, być może myślenie szłoby mu mniej opornie. W ciągu tych dwóch godzin, które minęły od jego przebudzenia, chyba z dziesięć razy przeszukiwał swoje tymczasowe lokum w nadziei znalezienia czegoś, co mogłoby mu się przydać w ucieczce, ale za każdym razem jego sytuacja wydawała się równie beznadziejna jak na początku. Bo zaiste trudno było zbudować cokolwiek sensownego z łóżka, materaca i poduszki, a w każdym razie jemu nie przychodziło nic do głowy.<p>

A świadomość, że niebawem będzie musiał dać Zakutemu Dziobowi odpowiedź, ani trochę nie pomagała Diodakowi w myśleniu. Zresztą i tak odnosił wrażenie, że tak naprawdę nie będzie miał wyboru. Odmowa mogła równać się tylko z czymś strasznym, a umysł Diodaka przepełniony był wizjami tego, co oni mogli mu zrobić.

Najbardziej ironiczne było to, że tak naprawdę Diodak nigdy nie spodziewał się, że mógłby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Nigdy, ale to nigdy – nawet, kiedy przyjął propozycję pracy w KAW – nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że ktoś uznałby jego wynalazki za aż tak ważne, że porwałby go z jego własnego domu i trzymał w zamknięciu. Jasne, wielu jego klientów uważało je za bardzo użyteczne, jednakże nie były to rzeczy, które zainteresowałyby jakąkolwiek organizację przestępczą swoim twórcą. Aczkolwiek wyglądało na to, że wart był o wiele więcej, niż mu się na początku wydawało. A wszystko dlatego, że stworzył skafander Robokwaka.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę. Zastanowił się, czy żaróweczce udało się przekazać wiadomość, a jeśli nie – to czy ktoś z sąsiadów albo klientów zauważył już jego nieobecność. Diodak przypomniał sobie, że Megajonek miał wpaść do niego z wizytą i mieli razem coś zbudować. Ciekawe, co mały sobie pomyśli, kiedy zastanie warsztat opustoszały.

A potem Diodak opadł na łóżko i zaczął myśleć o tym czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy jeszcze Kaczogród albo swój warsztat; czy będzie mu dane ujrzeć jeszcze Sknerusa McKwacza i jego siostrzeńców; swojego ojca, Megajonka czy Wolframika. Kto wie – być może przyjdzie mu zginąć z dala od rodziny i przyjaciół…

Potrząsnął głową. Nie, choćby nie wiadomo jak beznadziejna wydawała mu się jego obecna sytuacja, nie wolno mu było porzucić nadziei. Nie wolno mu było przestać wierzyć w to, że Wolframik dotrze do pana McKwacza i przekaże mu wieść o porwaniu swojego twórcy. Nie wolno mu było zwątpić w to, że Sknerus, Śmigacz, Cyfron – a nawet chłopcy! – dołożą wszelkich starań, aby go odnaleźć i stąd wydostać. Tyle razy dokonywali niemożliwego, tyle razy stawali do walki z czarownicami, bandytami, piratami i szpiegami; tyle razy pokonywali wielkie przeciwności, aby w końcu zatriumfować… Tak będzie i tym razem. Wystarczy, że na nich poczeka.

Tylko czy on będzie w stanie czekać? Czy w tym czasie, kiedy będzie na nich czekał, nie nastąpi coś, co mu w tym przeszkodzi? Diodak złapał się za głowę. Czas uciekał, powoli skracając dystans między teraźniejszością a momentem, w którym wynalazca miał ostatecznie odpowiedzieć na propozycję PTAK-u. Co jeśli ten moment nadejdzie, zanim pojawi się odsiecz? Jaka będzie odpowiedź Diodaka? Tak? Czy nie?

* * *

><p>Cezar uchylił lekko drzwi do gabinetu swego pana. Czterej chłopcy i żaróweczka zajrzeli do środka. Sknerus właśnie siedział przy swoim staromodnym telefonie i z kimś rozmawiał.<p>

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz zrobić przy tym cholernym samolocie, Śmigacz. Jesteś nam potrzebny i to szybko. Czas to pieniądz, a ja nie zwykłem marnować pieniędzy.

Stojący w korytarzu malcy spojrzeli po sobie. Nie zdziwiło ich ani trochę, że Sknerus chciał zatrudnić Śmigacza, chociaż wiele razy narzekał na jego niekompetencję. Koniec końców pelikan zawsze był w stanie uratować ich z sytuacji bez wyjścia. Ekspedycja bez Śmigacza byłaby jakby niekompletna. Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio postanowili poczekać na korytarzu i dopiero potem poinformować wujka o tym, czego się dowiedzieli i pokazać mu radar.

Sknerus jeszcze przez chwilę słuchał tego, co Śmigacz do niego mówił, a potem aż podniósł się gwałtownie z krzesła i oparł rękę na biurku.

- Co to znaczy, że nie możesz? To nie jest jakaś tam ekspedycja, Śmigacz! Diodak został porwany i potrzebuje naszej pomocy!

Śmigacz coś odpowiedział, a twarz Sknerusa złagodniała. Bogacz opadł na krzesło i westchnął.

- Nie martw się, na pewno znajdzie się jakiś niezepsuty samolot. Choćby z warsztatu Diodaka. Nie wiem jak to jest możliwe, ale obojętnie jaką maszynę latającą zbudował, ty zawsze byłeś w stanie ją pilotować. Więc przestań wymyślać głupie wymówki i jak najszybciej tutaj przybądź. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a potem starzec dodał: – Doskonale! Ty, ja i Cyfron spotkamy się przed warsztatem Fultona… Tak, Śmigacz, Fultona. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz gdzie to jest, prawda? No… Więc tam się spotkamy we trzech i ustalimy dalszy plan działania.

Pożegnał się ze Śmigaczem i odłożył słuchawkę. Dopiero wtedy Cezar otworzył szerzej drzwi i chłopcy wbiegli do gabinetu.

- O, cześć, Megajonku – przywitał małego wynalazcę Sknerus. Na twarzy starca pojawił się wyraz zażenowania.

- Proszę się nie martwić. Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio już mi powiedzieli – oznajmił spokojnie Megajonek.

- Czy twój dziadek[3] też wie?

- Właśnie od niego wracamy, wujku – odpowiedział za Megajonka Zyzio.

- Bardzo się załamał – dodał Hyzio. – W każdym razie, wujku…

- Porywacze nie zostawili żadnych śladów, ale mamy jakiś trop – oświadczył Dyzio. – Wzięli z półki Diodaka buteleczkę. Nie wiemy, co w niej jest, ale Megajonek twierdzi, że pewnie coś ważnego, skoro porywacze ją wzięli.

- A to – Zyzio wyciągnął zza pleców radar – pokaże nam, gdzie jest Diodak.

Sknerus uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i wziął urządzenie od siostrzeńca. Zaraz jednak spoważniał i przyjrzał się dobrze punktowi na radarze, którego pulsujące światełko pokazywało Ocean Spokojny.

- Hm… Z tej mapki wynika, że Diodak znajduje się gdzieś w okolicach Hawajów. Szkoda, że nie mamy dokładniejszych namiarów.

- Panie McKwacz, coś panu pokażę. – Megajonek kazał mu przybliżyć się do siebie.

Sknerus to zrobił, a wtedy malec wcisnął czerwony guzik i na radarze pojawiło więcej szczegółów z obszaru, w którym znajdowało się pulsujące światełko. Megajonek nacisnął niebieski guzik i mapka powróciła do dawnego stanu.

- Fantastycznie! – wykrzyknął Sknerus, ale zaraz jego entuzjazm opadł i starzec spoczął znów na krześle. – Ale to, że wiemy gdzie on jest, to pół biedy. Potrzebny nam dobry plan. – Spojrzał na swoich siostrzeńców i uśmiechnął się do nich. – Dobrze się spisaliście, chłopcy, ale teraz czas, aby dorośli wkroczyli do akcji.

- Powodzenia, wujku – powiedział Zyzio i wraz z braćmi odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

Ale Megajonek nie szedł z nimi i to zdziwiło nie tylko ich, ale również siedzącego na ramieniu malca Wolframika. Popatrzyli na kolegę ze zdumieniem, jednak on tylko posłał im smutne spojrzenie i dał do zrozumienia, że zaraz do nich przyjdzie. Następnie podszedł bliżej do Sknerusa, który znów chwycił za telefon, ale zanim wykręcił jakikolwiek numer, zauważył wciąż stojącego jego gabinecie Megajonka.

- O co chodzi, chłopcze? – spytał bogacz.

- Niech pan mnie ze sobą weźmie, panie McKwacz.

Brwi Sknerusa podniosły się ze zdumienia, a potem uśmiechnął się do malca pobłażliwie.

- Rozumiem, że chcesz pomóc, ale…

- Proszę – przerwał mu błagalnym tonem Megajonek. – Jestem dobry w naprawianiu różnych rzeczy i mam mnóstwo harcerskich sprawności.

- Chłopcze, to nie jest wyprawa dla dzieci.

- Ale ja muszę uratować wujka Diodaka! – wykrzyknął, ale zaraz splótł ręce w błagalnym geście i dodał nieco ciszej: – Proszę, panie McKwacz.

Sknerus westchnął tylko i położył ręce na ramionach malca.

- Nie wiem kim są ludzie, którzy porwali twojego wujka, lecz wiem jedno: na pewno są niebezpieczni. Dlatego nie zabieram ze sobą Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia, i ciebie też nie wezmę. Nie wątpię w to, że jesteś odważnym i nad wiek inteligentnym chłopcem, jednak jesteś tylko małym dzieckiem i Diodak nigdy by mi nie wybaczył, gdybym naraził cię na niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ale… Ale… – Megajonek był bliski płaczu.

- Wyjdź, proszę. – Sknerus wstał, obrócił chłopca i skierował go w stronę drzwi. – Muszę jeszcze gdzieś zadzwonić.

Wyprowadził go z gabinetu i zamknął drzwi. Stojąc tak przez dłuższą chwilę na korytarzu, Megajonek zacisnął pięści. Nie zamierzał się poddać. To, że był dzieckiem, nie oznaczało, że będzie grzecznie siedzieć, kiedy jego wujek potrzebował pomocy.

Tymczasem w gabinecie Sknerus czekał znów na połączenie, a kiedy wreszcie ono nastąpiło i usłyszał w słuchawce głos łącznościowca, powiedział:

- Mówi Sknerus McKwacz. Na waszym statku służy mój siostrzeniec, Donald Kaczor. Czy to prawda, że teraz pływacie w okolicach Hawajów?

Usłyszawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, Sknerus uśmiechnął się.

- Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z moim siostrzeńcem?

* * *

><p>Zamek w drzwiach zazgrzytał. Diodak gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka, a do jego celi weszła kobieta. Miała łagodne rysy, podkreślone jeszcze przez maleńki dzióbek. Długie kasztanowe włosy opadały jej na ramiona, sprawiając, że oczy Diodaka powoli zeszły z pięknej twarzy nieznajomej i przeniosły się na delikatnie zarysowane, acz obfite piersi; smukłą talię i długie nogi. Ubrana była w niebieski kombinezon, który podkreślał każdy detal idealnej figury, jednak najbardziej przyciągające było spojrzenie jej orzechowych oczu.<p>

Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie i odwróciła się tyłem. Po chwili wjechała do celi z wózkiem i postawiła go tuż przed Diodakiem. Na wózku znajdował się talerz z polanymi syropem naleśnikami, sztućce, pusta filiżanka, cukiernica, mleko i dzbanek, prawdopodobnie z herbatą lub kawą.

- Proszę wybaczyć, że tak długo musiał pan czekać, doktorze D, ale w kuchni jest istne piekło – wyjaśniła nieznajoma, wciąż się uśmiechając.

Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały i Diodak poczuł jak się poci. Wziął głęboki oddech i ledwie udało mu się wydusić z siebie:

- Dziękuję.

Coś zaskoczyło w umyśle Diodaka i nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Ta kobieta była zbyt piękna i zbyt ponętnie ubrana jak na kelnerkę. Została tu wysłana nie po to, aby podać mu jedzenie, tylko aby swoimi wdziękami przekonać go do przyjęcia propozycji PTAK-u.

Postanowił skupić się na swoim spóźnionym śniadaniu, zwłaszcza, że dał już o sobie poznać jego pusty żołądek. Usiadł na łóżku, tuż przed naleśnikami. Wziął w ręce sztućce i już miał zacząć jeść, gdy zorientował się, że kobieta wciąż jest w jego celi. Spodziewał się, że kiedy tylko zajmie się posiłkiem, kobieta wyjdzie i zostawi go w spokoju, ale ona tylko oparła się o drzwi do celi i krępowała go swoją obecnością.

- Przepraszam – zaczął nieco pewniej niż wcześniej, kładąc nóż i widelec na brzegu talerza. – Czy pani musi tutaj być?

- A co? Nie podobam się panu, doktorze D? – zapytała, nagle smutniejąc. Diodakowi zrobiło się głupio.

- Tego nie powiedziałem – odparł, spuszczając wzrok, ale zaraz znów spojrzał na nią z nerwowym uśmieszkiem. – Chodzi po prostu o to, że nie czuję się zbyt swobodnie, kiedy piękna kobieta przygląda się mojemu posiłkowi.

Nieznajoma znów się uśmiechnęła, po czym podeszła do Diodaka i usiadła tuż obok niego. Diodak poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco, i natychmiast odwrócił wzrok. Ale zaraz musiał znów spojrzeć na siedzącą koło niego kobietę, kiedy poczuł jak jej udo ociera się o jego delikatnie. A potem niewiasta zbliżyła się do jego ucha i szepnęła kusicielsko:

- Widzę, że umie się pan obchodzić nie tylko z maszynami, ale również z kobietami, doktorze D. – Oddaliła się nieco, ale wciąż siedziała obok. – Jestem Natalie. Mam nadzieję, że przyjmie pan ofertę naszej agencji i będziemy się mogli lepiej poznać. Byłaby wielka szkoda, gdyby rzucił mnie pan na pastwę tych wszystkich nieokrzesańców.

Diodak nic nie odpowiedział. Wziął tylko ponownie nóż i widelec i przystąpił do jedzenia śniadania. To było chyba najdłuższe dziesięć minut w jego życiu. Natalie próbowała bawić go miłą rozmową, a on próbował zignorować nerwowe reakcje swojego ciała – od potu po drżenie ręki – i skupić się na jedzeniu. Jednakże jej ponętne spojrzenia i bliskość sprawiały, że udawanie niewzruszonego było cholernie trudne. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się skończyć posiłek (a po upewnieniu się, że wynalazca nie chce napić się herbaty, Natalie podniosła się, aby zabrać wózek), Diodak poczuł przypływ radości, jakby stał w długim korku, który właśnie ruszył się gwałtownie. Kiedy zaś agentka opuściła jego celę, wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie ulgi.

* * *

><p>Fulton siedział zgarbiony w fotelu i trzymał oburącz radar, który wcześniej pokazali mu Sknerus, Śmigacz i Cyfron. Przyglądał się jak zahipnotyzowany żółtemu światełku, które w jednej sekundzie znikało, aby w następnej pokazać się znów. Jednak dla Fultona nie było to tylko światło, bowiem za tym niepozornym, żółtym punktem krył się jego porwany syn. Z każdą chwilą Sknerusowi, Śmigaczowi i Cyfronowi (a także Megajonkowi, który wraz z Wolframikiem siedział na schodach i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń) wydawało się, że starzec był coraz bliższy płaczu. W końcu jednak spojrzał na swoich gości i uśmiechnął się do nich gorzko.<p>

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że będzie kimś więcej, niż złotą rączką – powiedział cicho. – Że w przeciwieństwie do mnie i mojego ojca Diodak nie będzie tylko mechanikiem, ale też wynalazcą. Zawsze kiedy coś budował, byłem z niego taki dumny… – urwał i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby chciał przepędzić ze swoich oczu łzy. Jego ręce zacisnęły się mocniej na radarze, a oczy powędrowały znów na żółtym światełku. – A teraz przez swój niezwykły dar, mój mały Diodak został porwany przez jakichś bandytów i wywieziony z Kaczogrodu.

Wydał z siebie głębokie westchnienie i położył radar na stoliku do kawy. Następnie spojrzał znów na trzech siedzących przed nim mężczyzn.

- Co was jednak do mnie sprowadza? Chcecie mnie zapewnić, że dołożycie wszelkich starań, aby uratować mojego syna? Przecież o tym wiem, ale ta wiedza nie sprawia, że czuję się spokojniejszy.

- To prawda, że przyszliśmy tutaj właśnie w tym celu, ale jest jeszcze coś, panie Fultonie – odparł Sknerus. – Widzi pan, Śmigacz nie ma ani jednego sprawnego samolotu, a on i Diodak świetnie się w sprawach samolotów rozumieją, więc doszliśmy do wniosku, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby wzięcie jednego z aeroplanów skonstruowanych przez pańskiego syna.

- Proszę bardzo. Nie widzę powodów, abyście nie mieli tego zrobić. O ile, rzecz jasna, policja nie postanowi zarekwirować wszystkich wynalazków jako dowodów, albo w ogóle nie obklei warsztatu taśmą.

- Problem leży zupełnie gdzieindziej, panie Fultonie – oznajmił Sknerus. – Potrzebny nam ktoś, kto zna wynalazki Diodaka na tyle, aby wybrać ten, który będzie do naszego zadania idealny, a także ktoś, kto jest w stanie je szybko zreperować i dostarczyć nam o nich różnych informacji. Sam pan rozumie, że Wolframik nie jest odpowiednim źródłem wiedzy. Nie to, że jej nie posiada, ale po prostu dlatego, że nie potrafi jej przekazać. Dlatego właśnie przyszliśmy do pana.

- Mogę być waszym mechanikiem – zaczął ostrożnie Fulton – jednakże już dawno nie byłem w „Wynalazkach dla ludności" i, wstyd się przyznać, nie znam wszystkich maszyn mojego syna.

- Ale ja znam! – zawołał Megajonek i szybko zbiegł ze schodów do salonu. – Bywałem w warsztacie wujka tak często, że wiem, co który wynalazek robi. Pomogę wam, jeśli weźmiecie mnie ze sobą.

- A ten znowu swoje… – westchnął Sknerus, przewracając oczami.

- Megajonek, co to ma znaczyć? – Fulton podniósł się z fotela. – Nie powinieneś podsłuchiwać, kiedy dorośli rozmawiają.

- Dziadku, ja chcę z nimi iść pomóc wujkowi, a oni mi nie dają. – Wskazał palcem gości.

- Jesteś za mały – odpowiedział Fulton. – A gdyby coś ci się stało? Pomyślałeś w ogóle co byśmy czuli ja i wujek Diodak?

- Zgodnie z zasadą, że to tych spokojnych należy się bać – zaczął Śmigacz uśmiechając się do malca przyjacielsko – gdybyśmy dopuścili do tego, że stałaby ci się krzywda, Diodak zadźgałby nas śrubokrętem.

- Albo jeszcze lepiej: nasłał na nas jakiegoś robota-mordercę – wtrącił dotąd milczący Cyfron.

- Poza tym gdybyśmy cię wzięli, musielibyśmy ciągle na ciebie uważać – wyjaśnił Sknerus, opierając obie ręce na lasce. – A to mogłoby źle wpłynąć na powodzenie misji. Chyba chcesz, aby nam się udało, prawda, chłopcze?

- Ależ tak, jak najbardziej.

- W takim razie nam nie przeszkadzaj –odparł Sknerus.

- Ale z samolotem mogę wam pomóc? – spytał Megajonek, spoglądając na trzech mężczyzn spode łba. W jego głowie zaświtał pewien pomysł.

Sknerus uśmiechnął się i przytaknął głową.

- Oczywiście, chłopcze.

* * *

><p>Po raz trzeci tego dnia drzwi do celi Diodaka się otworzyły. Zakuty Dziób wszedł do środka. Na jego widok Diodak poczuł przypływ chłodu, a serce podskoczyło mu gwałtownie w piersi. Szybko spojrzał w stronę okna. Słońce wisiało już bardzo wysoko na niebie.<p>

- Nie minęła ósma wieczór. Mam jeszcze czas do namysłu – powiedział Diodak i spojrzał chłodno na agenta.

- Wiem – odparł Zakuty Dziób i podszedł bliżej do więźnia. – Przyszedłem tutaj, bo nurtuje mnie pewne pytanie. Tak się zastanawiałem, doktorze… Przejął pan warsztat po swoim ojcu, a on z kolei przejął go wcześniej po pańskim dziadku. Z tego co się orientuję, nie ma pan żony ani nawet dziewczyny. – Stanął koło Diodaka i zniżył głos. Wynalazca zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. – W związku z tym, kto przejmie warsztat, kiedy przejdzie pan na emeryturę?

- Będę się nad tym zastanawiał, kiedy stanę się zgrzybiałym starcem – odpowiedział podniesionym głosem Diodak, posyłając kogutowi kolejne nieprzychylne spojrzenie.

- Czyżby? – Zakuty Dziób podniósł brwi. – A ja mam wrażenie, że już pan wybrał.

Na czole Diodaka pojawił się zimny pot. Wynalazca zaczynał rozumieć do czego zmierza kogut.

- Pański siostrzeniec to naprawdę złoty chłopak. Jestem pewien, że jest niezgorszym wynalazcą, niż jego wuj. – Zakuty Dziób przeniósł wzrok z Diodaka na sufit. – Szkoda byłoby, gdyby przydarzył mu się jakiś przykry wypadek, zanim ziściłaby się jego świetlana przyszłość.

Diodak nie wytrzymał.

- Jeśli mu coś zrobicie, na pewno nie będę dla was pracował. – Sam nie wiedział skąd nagle wziął odwagę, ale wypowiedział te słowa bez wahania.

A wtedy ręka Zakutego Dzioba zacisnęła się nagle wokół jego szyi i Diodak został przybity do ściany.

- Musi pan zrozumieć, doktorze, jedną ważną rzecz – odpowiedział spokojnym, wyrachowanym tonem agent. – Zależy nam tylko na pana umyśle. Reszta pańskiego ciała nas nie obchodzi, dlatego nie zawaham się złamać panu tego i owego, jeśli nie okaże pan dobrej woli. To samo tyczy się, oczywiście, pańskich bliskich.

Puścił Diodaka, a ten zakaszlał gwałtownie i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Kiedy już doszedł do siebie, podniósł wzrok na swojego oprawcę.

- Myślę, że podejmie pan właściwą decyzję – oznajmił Zakuty Dziób i odwrócił się tyłem do Diodaka. – Wybór jest właściwie tylko jeden. A czas leci.

Kiedy wyszedł, Diodak ześlizgnął się na podłogę i pogrążył w rozmyślaniach. _Jasno przedstawili mi kij i marchewkę… Chyba rzeczywiście lepiej będzie przystać na ich propozycję. Z drugiej strony, oni mogą użyć mój wynalazek do czegoś złego. Ale nie mogę narażać na niebezpieczeństwo Megajonka… Co robić? Przecież musi być jakieś wyjście…_

Musiał je znaleźć i to szybko. Z położenia słońca mógł wywnioskować, że pozostało mu pięć godzin.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] "Sir Diodak z Maszylandii" mój drugi ulubiony odcinek "Kaczych Opowieści" po "Prawdziwym bogactwie" (Oh, Sknerus w kilcie...). <strong>

**[2] Pamiętacie siostrzeńca Diodaka? Podobno sam jest wynalazcą i idolizuje wujka, ale na potrzeby tego fika dodałam mu też zdolność rozumeinia Wolframika.**

**[3] Fulton, ojciec Diodaka. z ogólnych informacji to facet stworzył podręcznik Małego Skauta (kompilując w nim całą wiedzę z Biblioteki Aleksandyjskiej, lol!) i był kiedyś złotą rączką.**


	4. Bez wyjścia

**Bez wyjścia**

Donald dyskretnie wszedł na mostek kapitański. Ostrożnie krążył mopem po podłodze, udając zajęcie pracą, podczas gdy admirał obserwował radar. Oczy Donalda skierowały się w stronę przełożonego, który na razie wydawał się nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Powoli kaczor zbliżył się do admirała pod pozorem posprzątania koło steru. Dłonie rozluźniły uścisk wokół rączki i Donald zaczął o wiele mniej energicznie myć podłogę, skupiając się niemal całkowicie na tarczy radaru.

Urządzenie odbierało sygnały dwóch obiektów: jeden z nich oddalał się od statku, więc Donald spojrzał przez okno. Jak się spodziewał, sygnał ów należał do lecących nad morzem mew. Znów popatrzył na radar, a tam inny obiekt znajdował się daleko (jakiś kilometr w rzeczywistości, chyba, że Donaldowi znów coś się pomyliło) od środka, ale się nie przemieszczał (a przynajmniej robił to bardzo powoli). Donald pamiętał, że według instrukcji wujka Sknerusa miał zwracać uwagę na każdy obiekt pływający i latający na pełnym morzu, bo urządzenie, które odbierało nadajnik Diodaka, pokazywało miejsce oddalone od lądu. Mimo to majtek naprawdę nie był pewien, czy to, co widział pulsujące na pokładowym radarze, jest tym, czego szukali.

- Co ty tu robisz, Kaczor? – Ostry ton admirała wyrwał Donalda z rozmyślań. – Albo dokończysz to, co zacząłeś, albo wynoś się. Najlepiej to drugie.

Donald natychmiast stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

- Proszę o zezwolenie na zadanie pytania! – oznajmił, a admirał westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

- O co chodzi, Kaczor? Byle szybko.

Donald przyjął pozycję „spocznij" i mniej oficjalnym, acz niepozbawionym respektu tonem przeszedł do sedna sprawy:

- Czy wiadomo nam o innych stacjonujących tu jednostkach?

- Nie o wszystkich, ale na pewno jest paru naszych na tych wodach, w tym przynajmniej dwa lotniska nawodne i chyba z czterdzieści łodzi podwodnych. A są jeszcze jednostki cywilne, patrole morskie, ekspedycje naukowe… W ogóle to nie powinno cię interesować, Kaczor, więc kończ pracę albo śmigaj stąd.

- Tak jest, panie admirale. – Donald znów stanął na baczność, po czym powrócił do sprzątania.

Admirał wygonił majtka z mostka, jednakże Donald zamierzał zebrać trochę więcej informacji. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie chciał dzwonić do wujka Sknerusa z pustymi rękami, a po drugie – miał zamiar odnaleźć Diodaka i go uwolnić. Wyobrażał to sobie jako wielki, heroiczny wyczyn pełen zawrotnych zwrotów akcji i walk na miecze, które ostatecznie kończyły się jego zwycięstwem; no Donald i wymarzył sobie, że kiedy przybędą wujek Sknerus i inni, poklepią go po ramieniu, a admirał awansuje.

Tak, to będzie brawurowa misja ratunkowa.

* * *

><p>- Obiad – oświadczył oschle postawny mops o niezbyt przyjaznej twarzy, który otworzył drzwi celi i wprowadził wózek z jedzeniem.<p>

Diodak spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nie był pewien, czy to dobrze, czy źle, że tym razem nie pojawiła się Natalie. Jego kelner – tak jak wcześniej kelnerka – ustawił wózek tuż naprzeciw siedzącego na łóżku więźnia. Lecz zamiast – jak spodziewał się tego Diodak – pozostać i pilnować go, mops wyszedł, zostawiając wynalazcę samego z jedzeniem.

Diodak przeniósł wzrok z drzwi na stojący przed nim talerz. Kotlet z ziemniakami i jakąś buraczaną surówką wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Do picia zaś była jakaś mrożona herbata. Kiedy Diodak wziął w ręce nóż i widelec, miał okazję ujrzeć coś, co wcześniej umknęło jego uwadze – sztućce były całkiem porządne, zapewne ze srebra, i do tego wypolerowane tak bardzo, że był w stanie się w nich przejrzeć. Nie ma co! – był w klatce, ale ta klatka była złota.

Nieśpiesznie zaczął spożywać posiłek, pozwalając, aby myśli krążyły swobodnie w jego umyśle. Co chwila jego wzrok padał to na talerz, to na ścianę, to na łóżko, to na szklankę, i powoli zaczął łączyć ze sobą pewne fakty. Najpierw herbata – skoro byłą mrożona, oznaczało to, że znajdował się w jakimś ciepłym miejscu i jego porywacze spodziewali się, że on to w jakiś sposób odczuje. Dalej – cała ta wyszukana zastawa świadczyła o tym, że tym statkiem płynie więcej VIP-ów, niż on. Być może szefowie PTAK-u, być może jakiś inny ważny więzień. Potem umysł Diodaka zaczął krążyć wokół ewentualnych planów ucieczki. Gdyby udało mu się zebrać jak najwięcej rzeczy, być może byłby w stanie stworzyć jakiś wynalazek, który pomógłby mu się stąd wydostać, a przynajmniej ułatwić znalezienie go.

Nagle rozmyślania Diodaka zostały przerwane przez dziwny świst, dochodzący z zewnątrz. Wynalazca zamarł na moment, a po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ten świst pochodził ze statku. Odsunął wózek, szybko podniósł się na równe nogi i wszedł na łóżko, aby zajrzeć przez okno.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się na widok okrętu marynarki, a chwilę potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że skądś go zna. W jego umyśle zamigotało wspomnienie zdjęcia na biurku pana McKwacza; zdjęcia, które przedstawiało statek bliźniaczo podobny do tego. A pod spodem było mniejsze zdjęcie, w zasadzie paszportowe, na którym był…

- Donald – wyszeptał Diodak, a jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech.

Czy to możliwe, żeby to był tylko zwykły zbieg okoliczności? Czy to możliwe, żeby to był właśnie jego okręt? Niezależnie od tego, czy jego przypuszczenia były słuszne, czy nie, okręt marynarki – nawet bez Donalda – oznaczał możliwość ocalenia. Dlatego Diodak szybko przystąpił do dzieła.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju w nadziei, że umysł sam podsunie mu rozwiązanie. Tak też się stało. Jego wzrok natychmiast napotkał sztućce i nad głową Diodaka zapaliła się wyimaginowana żarówka. Kurak szybko wziął widelec, przetarł go jeszcze serwetką i pokręcił nim przed oknem. Niestety nie mógł go otworzyć, jednak statek znajdował się teraz w takim nachyleniu, że słońce padało akurat na widelec. Diodak aż zmrużył oczy, ale dzięki temu był w stanie dostrzec na pokładzie sąsiedniego statku znajomą postać.

_A jednak to jego okręt…_

* * *

><p>Donald wyszedł na powietrze i kontynuował szorowanie pokładu. Przez pewien czas nic się nie działo. Morze było spokojne, niekiedy lekka bryza przelatywała przez okręt i muskała twarze marynarzy. A potem ktoś na mostku kapitańskim pociągnął za sznurek i rozległ się świst. Donald aż podskoczył. I wtedy jego oczy skierowały się w stronę będącego o jakieś dwadzieścia metrów i wciąż zbliżającego się do nich statku. Wyglądał na jakiś bardzo luksusowy liniowiec z mnóstwem okien i długim śnieżnobiałym dziobem. No, tak. W końcu byli na Hawajach. Zastanie jakiegoś statku wycieczkowego w tych okolicach było właściwie kwestia czasu. Być może nawet to było to coś, co wykrył wcześniej radar.<p>

Mimo to Donald nie potrafił oderwać od niego wzroku, tym bardziej, że ten statek było coraz bliżej jego okrętu (choć sądząc po znajomym uczuciu ruchu, to raczej okręt zmierzał w stronę liniowca, a nie na odwrót). A im bliżej był, tym bardziej majtek miał wrażenie, że w jednym z okien statku połyskuje jakieś dziwne światło. Niebawem dystans między okrętem marynarki a liniowcem mierzył zaledwie dwa metry, i wtedy Donald był w stanie odczytać nazwę statku – „USS Odyseusz" – i zauważyć w oknie jakąś małą postać wymachując czymś odbijającym blask słońca. Kaczor odłożył mop do wiadra, oparł się o barierkę i wychylił niebezpieczne daleko, aby móc się lepiej przyjrzeć osobie w oknie.

Tymczasem Diodak nie przerywał ani na moment wysyłania sygnałów. Miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel go rozpozna i że przechwyci wiadomość. _Błagam cię, Donald. Zrób coś. Cokolwiek…_

Nagle na twarzy kaczora pojawiło się zdumienie, następnie – szeroki uśmiech, a potem – determinacja. Donald szybko odszedł od barierki. Diodak pomyślał, że jego życzenie było chyba trochę nieprzemyślane. W końcu co taki majtek jak Donald mógł zrobić?

Jego znajomy z Kaczogrodu podbiegł do postawnego mężczyzny, który wydawał się być kimś ważnym, i zaczął coś do niego mówić. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na przekonanego, patrzył tylko na Donalda beznamiętnie.

- Panie admirale, mówię prawdę – przekonywał kaczor. – Wuj doniósł mi, że mój stary znajomy, Diodak, został porwany i jedyny ślad wskazuje na te okolice.

_Proszę, uwierz mu_ – modlił się Diodak. – _Wiem, że bywa kłopotliwy, nadpobudliwy i niemądry, ale w tej jednej kwestii mu uwierz. Uwierz, że jestem tutaj i potrzebuję pomocy…_

- Masz wybujałą wyobraźnię, Kaczor – odpowiedział na prośby podwładnego admirał. – Właśnie dlatego wciąż jesteś tylko majtkiem.

Donald poczuł jak nadchodzi jeden z tych licznych momentów, kiedy bardzo chciał swojemu przełożonemu przyładować, ale z oczywistych względów musiał się powstrzymać. Wziął głęboki oddech i przystąpił znów do przekonywania admirała.

- Panie admirale, niech pan spojrzy w te stronę. – Wskazał okno, w którym Diodak wciąż wysyłał sygnały. Admirał natychmiast przewrócił oczami, ale zaraz skierował tam wzrok. Tymczasem Donald dodał: – Czy nie widzi pan, że to sygnał SOS?

Admirał przyglądał się przez moment światłu odbijającego się od okna. Diodak nie ustawał wysyłaniu sygnałów, wręcz robił to teraz z jeszcze większą determinacją. Obaj z Donaldem czekali w napięciu na reakcję dowódcy i mieli szczerą nadzieję, że admirał uwierzy swojemu podwładnemu i własnym oczom.

Tymczasem sam dowódca okrętu nie był pewien, co widzi. Ostatecznie w tym oknie mogło stać jakieś szklane naczynie albo lustro, albo jeszcze co innego… Wiedział jednak, że skoro Donald się tym ekscytuje, nie można było traktować tego z pełną powagą. Dość często zdarzało się, że wznosił alarm, bo coś sobie ubzdurał.

Po kilku sekundach wysyłania sygnałów do admirała, drzwi do celi Diodaka się otworzyły i wynalazca zamarł w obawie, że to Zakuty Dziób. Do celi weszła jednak postawna kura z krótko obciętymi włosami przykrytymi czerwoną chustą; w jasnej, akwamarynowej sukience i fartuchu. Kobieta niosła w jednej ręce wiadro, a w drugiej – mopa, więc Diodak odetchnął z ulgą. To była tylko sprzątaczka.

Po chwili posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie i, podchodząc bliżej do łóżka, powiedziała ostro:

- Kto to widział stać w butach na łóżku… Teraz będę musiała po panu sprzątać?

- Och. – Diodak popatrzył na dół, po czym uśmiechnął się do sprzątaczki nerwowo. – Przepraszam, ja tylko…

Nagle na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Szybkim ruchem podniosła mopa i podcięła Diodakowi nogi, sprawiając, że wylądował z trzaskiem na podłodze. Sprzątaczka pochyliła się nad nim i przyłożyła rączkę mopa do jego twarzy.[1]

- Proszę się nie martwić, doktorze D. Jestem znana z tego, że lubię sprzątać – oświadczyła, po czym spoważniała i zbliżyła się do jego twarzy. – Chciał pan wezwać pomoc, doktorze. Bardzo niemądrze.

Po chwili uderzyła go mopem w twarz. Przez chwilę Diodak miał wrażenie, że jego dolna szczęka się złamała, ale pokręcił żuchwą i z ulgą stwierdził, że wszystko było dobrze.

Donald poczuł przypływ chłodu, kiedy światło w oknie – a wraz z nim Diodak – zniknęło. Tymczasem na pokład linowca wyszedł kogut w stroju kapitański i ze stalowym dziobem. Stanął naprzeciw admirała, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie, potem jednak jego twarz przybrała bardziej profesjonalny wyraz.

- Witam, kapitanie – odezwał się do koguta.

- Witam, admirale – odpowiedział Zakuty Dziób. – W czym mogę służyć?

Admirał spojrzał na swojego podwładnego, a potem zwrócił się znów do kapitana statku tonem niby służbowym, ale jednak podszytym szyderstwem:

- Przepraszam, ale czy więzicie tutaj kogoś?

- Nie. – Zakuty Dziób zachichotał w bardzo naturalny sposób. – Jesteśmy zwykłym statkiem wycieczkowym. Mogę zapewnić, że nasi goście płyną nim z własnej woli. Skąd panu przyszło coś takiego do głowy?

- O nie, to nie mnie – oświadczył admirał. Złapał Donalda za kołnierz i podniósł do góry. – Mój chłopak okrętowy ma bujną wyobraźnię i ubzdurał sobie, że na tym statku ktoś, kto zaginął w jego rodzinnym mieście, jest więźniem na pańskim statku. – Opuścił Donalda na ziemię. – Bardzo przepraszam za moje głupie pytanie. Ja chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy jesteście jednostką cywilną. W każdym razie życzę miłej podróży.

- Nawzajem, admirale. – Zakuty Dziób posłał mu uprzejmy uśmiech.

Obaj skierowali się do środka. Donald udał, że szoruje pokład, a kiedy admirał zniknął w środku, pobiegł do łącznościowca i kazał się połączyć z Kaczogrodem, a następine ze Sknerusem. Niestety, kiedy już doszło do nawiązania kontaktu, Donald usłyszał głos nie wuja, a jego wiernego lokaja, Cezara. Mimo to powiedział mu pełnym ekscytacji szeptem:

- Znalazłem go. Znalazłem Diodaka.

* * *

><p>Fakt – kiedy Sknerus, Fulton, Megajonek, Wolframik i Śmigacz dotarli do „Wynalazków dla ludności", zastali warsztat obklejony taśmą, ale poza tym nie było żadnych śladów obecności policji. I to wydawało się niepokojące.<p>

- Może poszli na pączki? – podsunął Śmigacz.

- Obojętnie gdzie są, lepiej się pośpieszmy zanim się pojawią.

Przeszli pod taśmą i przez bramkę w płocie. Niebawem znaleźli się w ogrodzie Diodaka, gdzie stały przeróżne machiny latające, pływające i jeżdżące. Co więcej – Śmigacz miał okazję wieloma z nimi rozbić się w trakcie wykonywania zleceń dla pana McKwacza. Jeszcze poprzedniego dnia dało się usłyszeć znajome odgłosy pracy, teraz ogród wydawał się pozbawiony życia i opustoszały jak cmentarz.

Sknerus poprawił cylinder i ruszył do pierwszego pojazdu jaki napotkał jego wzrok.

- Chodźmy. – Machnięciem ręki nakazał iść za sobą pozostałym.

Zatrzymali się przed czerwoną, helikopteropodobną maszyną ozdobioną tuż pod kopułą szerokim, rekinim uśmiechem.

- Wygląda dość groteskowo – skomentował Fulton. – Ale pewnie ma jakieś ciekawe funkcje.

- A i owszem – oświadczył Megajonek. – Potrafi zlać się z otoczeniem, obojętnie czy to drewno, kamień czy plastik.

- Bardzo użyteczne, ale jak ukryjemy go na pełnym morzu? – zapytał Sknerus.

- Proste, każemy mu zlać się z chmurą – odpowiedział malec.

- A co jeśli niebo będzie bezchmurne? – dopytywał się bogacz.

- Zresztą ten pojazd jest za mały – odparł Śmigacz. – Muszę się zmieścić ja, pan McKwacz, pan Fulton i Cyfron. Nie wytrzymamy przez całą drogę z Kaczogrodu na Hawaje ściśnięci jak sardynki.

Przeszli do wynalazku, który znajdował się po drugiej stronie trawnika. Stała tam lotnia ze zwiniętymi skrzydłami. Megajonek kazał wszystkim się odsunąć, po czym podszedł do lotni, nacisną przycisk i długie na trzy metry metalowe skrzydła rozwinęły się jak wachlarz. Młody wynalazca nacisnął inny guzik i ze skrzydeł wyłoniły się dodatkowe trzy rączki i dwa siedzenia.

- Lotnia na wycieczki rodzinne. Idealna do przeciskania się przez wąskie szczeliny – zarekomendował Megajonek.

- To nadal nie jest to, czego szukamy – odparł Sknerus.

- Bałbym się to skraksować – dodał Śmigacz.

- Zdradzić ci sekret, Śmigacz? – spytał McKwacz. – Ja też bym się tego bał.

Megajonek westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.

- Idziemy dalej.

Przeszukali nie tylko ogródek, ale i warsztat i jego obrzeża, jednakże następne maszyny były albo za małe, albo za duże, albo nie były latające, albo wydawały się po prostu głupie. I choć Megajonek objaśniał jak mógł ich wyjątkowe funkcje, jego dziadek, pan McKwacz i Śmigacz nie byli przekonani. W dodatku wiele z wehikułów było przez dłuższy czas (niektóre nawet od momentu powstania) nieużywanych, więc zżerała je rdza, a ich części zostały użyte do innych wynalazków. W końcu malec się poddał. Teraz wiedział, co czuł wujek Diodak, kiedy klient zaczynał wybrzydzać na stworzony przez niego wynalazek. Dlaczego dorośli musieli być tacy wymagający?

- Jesteś pewien, chłopcze, że nie ma nic więcej? – zapytał Fulton.

- Dziadku, rozejrzyj się – odpowiedział nieco zrezygnowanym tonem Megajonek. – Nawet gdyby tu coś było, nie starczyłoby na to miejsca. Do przechowywania samolotów potrzebne są hangary… – Nagle na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

- O, nie – zaniepokoił się Sknerus. – Znam ten wyraz twarzy.

Widział go miliony razy, kiedy Diodak miał jakiś pomysł i zamierzał go zrealizować. A Megajonek… no cóż… Choć niewątpliwie pełen tego samego zapału do majsterkowania, co jego wujek, to każda próba wynalezienia przez niego czegokolwiek kończyła się katastrofalnie, nawet w porównaniu do wielu nieudanych wynalazków Diodaka.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl, mały niszczycielu – oznajmił stanowczo Sknerus.

- Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem! – oburzył się Megajonek. – Zresztą, skąd pan wie, czy to, co mam na myśli, nie zadziała?

- Z empirycznego doświadczenia. Nie tylko mojego.

- Chciałem tylko zaproponować przeszukanie hangaru Śmigacza. Może jest tam coś, co zbudował wujek Diodak. Jeśli nie całe, to chociaż w kawałkach. A jeżeli nic nie znajdziemy, pozostaje nam najbardziej trywialne z rozwiązań: zreperowanie na szybko jednego z samolotów Śmigacza.

- Myślę, że to nie jest taki głupi pomysł – wtrącił Fulton. – Chyba będę w stanie pomóc panu Śmigaczowi w naprawie. No i uwinę się z tym szybko.

- Co ty na to, Śmigacz? – zapytał pilota Sknerus.

- Normalnie nie dopuściłbym nikogo do moich maszyn, ale skoro to pan Fulton, myślę, że to im nie zaszkodzi.

Sknerus westchnął głęboko.

- W takim razie wy idźcie do hangaru. Ja muszę pójść do domu i się przygotować.

* * *

><p>- Nie chciałem tego robić, ale pan mnie do tego zmusił – powiedział Zakuty Dziób, zaciskając mocno więzy wokół rąk Diodaka.<p>

Następnie stanął naprzeciw przywiązanego do krzesła wynalazcy, który podniósł na niego chłodny, ale również niepozbawiony obawy wzrok. A potem Diodak spojrzał w dół. Czuł się bezsilny, jeszcze bardziej bezradny wobec swoich oprawców niż na początku. Wcześniej mógł chociaż się ruszyć i zrobić coś. Teraz był związany i nie mógł nic.

- Poznał pan już Ammonię Pine – odezwał się znów Zakuty Dziób, a Diodak znowu na niego popatrzył. – Myślę, że z naukowego punktu widzenia, byłby pan zafascynowany tym, co można znaleźć w jej pomieszczeniu socjalnym. Jest tam, na ten przykład, bardzo silny detergent, który jest w stanie wyplenić każdą plamę, ale przy okazji wypala też materiał, na którym ta plama jest, niezależnie czy to drewno, tytan, czy żywy organizm. – Kogut pochylił się nad więźniem i przybliżył się do jego twarzy. – Z tego, co wiem mali chłopcy często się brudzą. Czy nasza droga Ammonia ma wypróbować swój wynalazek na pańskim siostrzeńcu?

Oczy Diodaka rozszerzyły się.

- Nie – wyszeptał słabym głosem. – Proszę, nie.

- W takim razie ufam, że nie będzie pan próbował więcej sztuczek, prawda, doktorze?

Diodak przełknął ślinę i przytaknął głową.

- Nie będę.

Zakuty Dziób wyprostował się, nie spuszczając wzroku z więźnia, a potem skierował się w stronę drzwi.

- Zostawiam pana samego. Ostatecznie ósma minie dopiero za cztery godziny. Do tego czasu, pozostanie pan związany.

Wyszedł.

Diodak spuścił wzrok. Przez chwilę szukał jakiegoś sposobu, aby przeciąć więzy, ale szybko zorientował się, że w pobliżu nie było niczego dość ostrego. Wózek z obiadem dawno został wyniesiony, łóżko nie miało żadnych ostrych krawędzi, a materac był w tak dobrym stanie, że nie było co liczyć na wystające sprężyny. Diodakowi chciało się płakać, wyć, coś walnąć… ale jedyne co mógł zrobić, będąc przywiązanym do krzesła i unieruchomionym, było pogrążenie się w beznadziei tej sytuacji. Jego próba wezwania pomocy nic nie dała, a tylko spowodowała, że został ubezwłasnowolniony. Nagle poczuł, że nie ma siły walczyć ani się opierać.

Nie wiedział co robić.

* * *

><p>Wolframik siedział w hangarze i nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Diodaku. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozdzielali się na tak długo. Co prawda nie byli całkiem nierozłączni, bo zdarzało się, że każdy z nich zajęty był swoimi sprawami, ale nawet na zagraniczne konferencje Diodak zabierał swojego pomocnika ze sobą. Teraz żaróweczka martwiła się o stan zdrowia swojego przyjaciela. Zastanawiała się, co teraz się z nim działo, i do głowy przychodziły jej przeróżne straszne wizje. Kto wie, czy teraz Diodak nie jest więziony w jakimś ciemnym i nieprzyjemnym miejscu; czy nie jest katowany albo torturowany. Kto wie, czy sygnał z nadajnika nie wskazywał już tylko, gdzie znajduje się jego martwe ciało. Myśl o tym, że mogła mu się stać jakaś krzywda, sprawiała, że to czekanie i przyglądanie się jak Fulton i Śmigacz reperują jeden z samolotów (bardzo sprawnie, ale jednak nie dość szybko jak dla Wolframika), było trudne do zniesienia. Ile by dał, aby się dowiedzieć, czy z Diodakiem wszystko dobrze… Ile by dał za jakąś nadzieję, że jego twórca i najlepszy przyjaciel jeszcze żyje…<p>

Od porwania minęło wiele godzin, a misja ratunkowa właściwie stała w miejscu. Wolframik miał wrażenie, że zawiódł Diodaka.

Podczas gdy żaróweczka pogrążała się w swoich smutnych myślach, niedopuszczony do naprawianego przez dziadka i Śmigacza samolotu Megajonek oglądał z zainteresowaniem hangar. Poza odgłosami przykręcanych śrubek, łączonych ze sobą kabli, postukiwania młotkiem i ogólnie pracy, panowała spokojna cisza. Jednak niebawem ta cisza została zakłócona przez podekscytowanych Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia.

- Są wiadomości! – wykrzyknął Zyzio, a Dyzio dodał:

- Wujek Donald, którego jednostka jest obecnie w okolicach Hawajów, widział Diodaka.

Fulton i Śmigacz szybko wyszli spod samolotu, Megajonek odwrócił się całkiem do chłopców, Wolframik podniósł wzrok, a wszyscy czterej popatrzyli na siostrzeńców Sknerusa z żywym zainteresowaniem.

- Co z nim? – pierwszy odezwał się Fulton. – Nie zrobili mu krzywdy?

- Wujek widział go tylko w oknie, wysyłającego sygnały lusterkiem – zaczął Hyzio – ale nie zauważył żadnych siniaków czy krwi. Wiemy za to, że Diodak jest przetrzymywany na liniowcu „USS Odyseusz".

- Jest to jakiś punkt zaczepienia – odparł Śmigacz i powrócił do pracy.

Przez chwilę Fulton siedział i przyglądał się przestrzeni przed sobą. Jego syn żył. Przynajmniej na razie. Czy tak będzie, kiedy przybędą, aby go uratować? Musieli się śpieszyć. Im szybciej wyruszą, tym większą szansę będą mieli, że zastaną Diodaka całego i zdrowego. Dlatego starzec położył się znów na plecach i pomógł Śmigaczowi w naprawach.

Tymczasem Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio podeszli szybko do Megajonka, który stał w rogu hangaru i oglądał stół, na którym było mnóstwo map, pocztówek i rachunków. Dyzio nachylił się do ucha kolegi i szepnął:

- Chodź na zewnątrz. Musimy pogadać.

- To my wracamy do domu! – zaanonsował głośno Hyzio.

Chłopcy opuścili hangar, a tam Megajonek odparł:

- Jeśli chcecie mnie nadal przekonywać, abym nie szedł z waszym wujkiem, to…

- Co ty, stary, nie znasz nas? – spytał go Hyzio.

- Nie zamierzamy cię powstrzymywać. Idziemy z tobą – dodał Zyzio.

- Powiedzieliśmy Cezarowi i pani Dziobek, że pobędziemy z tobą przez jakiś czas, dla psychicznego komfortu i że twój dziadek nas popilnuje – wyjaśnił Dyzio. – Nie wiedzą, że jedzie z wujkiem, więc nie będą się martwić.

- Przynieśliśmy też parę rzeczy. – Hyzio ściągnął plecak i pokazał to, co miał w środku.

Megajonek uśmiechnął się na widok bandaży, Podręcznika Młodego Skauta, kompasu, kulek, czterech proc, fajerwerków i wielu innych rzeczy. Zaraz jednak chłopak spojrzał na kolegów i ujrzał ich poważne miny, które zdradzały niepewność. Po chwili Dyzio wyraził wątpliwości swoich braci:

- Jak jednak uda nam się przedostać do samolotu w taki sposób, aby wujek Sknerus, twój dziadek, Cyfron i Śmigacz nas nie zauważyli?

Megajonek znów się rozpromienił.

- Mam pewien plan…

Kiedy Sknerus i Cyfron przybyli do hangaru, niebo było już różowawe, a samolot Śmigacza czekał już gotowy na pustym lotnisku. O tym, że został on właśnie zreperowany świadczyło to, że blacha jego dziobu miała inny kolor niż cała reszta karoserii. Śmigacz siedział za sterem, a Fulton stał przy otwartym wejściu i czekał aż pan McKwacz i jego księgowy wejdą na pokład.

Sknerus i Cyfron już mieli to zrobić, kiedy nagle z hangaru doszedł ich odgłos wybuchów, jakby wystrzał z pistoletu. Szybko pięciu mężczyzn zeszło, aby sprawdzić, co się stało i czy nie ma tam jakiegoś nieproszonego gościa. Chowający się za hangarem chłopcy, skorzystali z okazji i szybko przedostali się na pokład samolotu. Tam schowali się pod kocami i leżeli nieruchomo. Przez chwilę trwała cisza, a potem usłyszeli jak cztery pary nóg wchodzą po kolei na pokład samolotów i jak czterej dorośli siadają na swoich miejscach.

- Dziwne – powiedział Fulton. – Naprawdę dziwne.

- A co najmniej podejrzane – dodał Sknerus. – No, nic. Nie mamy czasu, aby zaprzątać tym sobie głowy. Diodak nas potrzebuje. Odpalaj, Śmigacz.

- Tak jest, panie McKwacz! – odpowiedział dziarsko pilot.

Po chwili chłopcy mogli usłyszeć dźwięk zapalanego silnika i poczuć wibracje maszyny. A potem samolot przejechał kilka metrów po lotnisku i wzniósł się w powietrze. Klamka zapadła. Cokolwiek miało się stać, dla Megajonka, Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia nie było już odwrotu.

* * *

><p>Po czterech godzinach Diodak odczuwał dotkliwie niewygody bycia przywiązanym do krzesła, poczynając od bólu mięśni, a na odrętwieniu rąk skończywszy. Toteż kiedy do jego celi weszli dwaj strażnicy i zaczęli go rozwiązywać, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł ulgę. Zaraz jednak opanował się. Ci dwaj przyszli tutaj w jakimś celu.<p>

- Szefowie chcą pana widzieć, doktorze D – wyjaśnił jeden z nich.

- W jakim celu? – spytał Diodak, próbując zachować zimną krew.

- Chcą z panem pomówić.

_Chcą się dowiedzieć, czy się zgadzam…_ Nie było sensu walczyć, przez te cztery godziny zdążył wszystko sobie dobrze przemyśleć i już wiedział, co musiał zrobić. Poza tym to była dobra okazja, aby się rozejrzeć. Kto wie czy nie przyjdzie mu do głowy jakiś genialny pomysł na ucieczkę.

- Zgoda.

Bez słowa chwycili go za ramiona i wyprowadzili z celi. Diodak nagle znalazł się w długim, wąskim korytarzu o białych ścianach, oświetlonym zawieszonymi na suficie neonówkami. Strażnicy poprowadzili go przez znajdujące się na końcu korytarza duże pomieszczenie, gdzie przy stołach z aparaturą laboratoryjną stali liczni mężczyźni i kobiety w białych kitlach. Kiedy Diodak przechodził koło nich, paru odwróciło się w jego stronę, ale zaraz szybko wróciło do pracy. Inni nawet go nie zauważyli. Diodak domyślał się, że było to spowodowane stojącymi przy wszystkich czterech przejściach strażnikami, a konkretnie trzymanymi przez nich karabinami.

Jego wachmani nagle zatrzymali się przed wielkimi drzwiami, wpisanymi w półkole. Bez słowa pilnujących ich strażnicy odeszli na bok, a przejście się otworzyło. Diodak został wprowadzony do małego, słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia pokrytego wykładziną i czerwoną tapetą w rąby. Pośrodku pokoju stał stylowy fotel pokryty – również czerwoną – skórą. Strażnicy posadzili na nim brutalnie swojego jeńca, po czym stanęli przy wejściu. Z cienia wyłonił się Zakuty Dziób, oferując Diodakowi kolejny uśmiech.

- I jak, doktorze D? Czy podjął pan już decyzję?

Diodak wziął głęboki oddech, a potem podniósł wzrok na agenta i powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie:

- Zgadzam się. Będę dla was pracował.

Kogut uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i nawet lekko zachichotał pod nosem.

- Mądra decyzja, doktorze.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Panie i panowie, Ammonia Pine! Kolejna agentka PTAK-u, która była kiedyś zwykła sprzątaczką w laboratorium rządowym, ale nawdychała się różnych chemikaliów i zwariowała. Jej broń i sposób walki oscylują wokół sprzątania. Zresztą Ammonia ma bzika na punkcie czystości i potrafi wyczyścić wszystko.<strong>


	5. Nadzieja

**Nadzieja**

_Wolframik biegł przez długi, ciemny tunel. Po drugiej stronie czekał na niego niecierpliwy wieści Diodak. W jaskini obok Donald relacjonował przez krótkofalówkę jak supergaz radzi sobie z przechwytywaniem uwięzionych pod ziemią pieniędzy starego McKwacza. A radził sobie całkiem dobrze – oblekł forsę balonem i podniósł ją delikatnie do góry, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami swojego twórcy. Wyglądało więc na to, że wynalazek Diodaka okazał się sukcesem._

_Nagle jaskinię ogarnęły wstrząsy. Wolframik przyśpieszył kroku._

_- Co się dzieje? – Z końca tunelu dobiegł go nerwowy głos Diodaka. – Czy to trzęsienie ziemi? Tylko tego nam brakowało! – Po chwili jednak dodał, nie kryjąc radości: – Nie! To monety muszą się wznosić w górę pieczary! Mój wynalazek działa!_

_Wolframik nareszcie znalazł się po drugiej stronie, ale Diodak go nie zauważył. Zbyt bardzo pochłonięty był swoim odkryciem. Ruszył z miejsca tak szybko, że podmuch powietrza zrzucił mu z głowy kapelusik. Sam wynalazca wydawał się nawet tego zauważać._

_- Biegiem do skarbca! Muszę zobaczyć jak to się skończy!_

_W pierwszej chwili Wolframik pomyślał, że ten kurak kiedyś straci głowę, jeśli ktoś o niego nie zadba. Potem żaróweczka skorzystała z danych jej przez Diodaka rączek, złapała nakrycie głowy i pobiegła za wynalazcą. Ten spotkał się ze Sknerusem, kiedy starzec właśnie wychodził ze skarbca, witając Diodaka z otwartymi ramionami. Dopiero wtedy Wolframikowi udało się dogonić swojego twórcę i przyczepić się do jego kamizelki._

_- Panie McKwacz, ja… – zaczął kurak, ale bogacz mu przerwał:_

_- Diodak! Mój bohater!_

_Diodak zatrzymał się i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Podczas gdy Sknerus chwalił jego pomysł i jego samego, Wolframik wspiął się na głowę Diodaka i położył na jej szczycie nieszczęsny kapelusik._

_W sumie równie dobrze Wolframik mógł być tym, kto zadba o roztargnionego wynalazcę. Właściwie nie miał nic przeciwko._[1]

* * *

><p>- Najważniejsze to dowiedzieć się czegoś o „Odyseuszu" – oświadczył Sknerus. – Musimy odszukać ten statek, a potem znaleźć jakiś sposób, aby poznać układ pomieszczeń, rozstawienie straży i ich uzbrojenie.<p>

- Wolframik – odezwał się do siedzącej mu na ramieniu żaróweczki Fulton. – Może przypominasz sobie coś o ludziach, którzy uprowadzili Diodaka? Cokolwiek.

Pomocnik Diodaka przerwał swoje rozmyślania nad zamierzchłą przeszłością i zaczął się gorączkowo zastanawiać. Nie lubił wracać do zajścia z poprzedniej nocy, ale skoro wymagała tego misja… Przypomniał sobie jak trzej intruzi dobijali się do drzwi warsztatu, a odźwierny dzielnie ich powstrzymywał; jak Diodak schował gumkę do kieszeni, a potem zawołał do siebie swojego pomocnika; jak kazał mu uciec i wezwać pomoc. Wolframik przypomniał sobie jak nie chciał go opuszczać, ale Diodak był uparty, a porywacze…

Wolframik aż się wyprostował. Dlaczego wcześniej mu to umknęło? Jak mógł to przeoczyć?

Zeskoczył na kolana Fultona i przedostał się na teczkę Cyfrona. Ponieważ nie było nic, co pomogłoby mu wystukać to, co miał do powiedzenia, Wolframik zaczął tupać.

- Szybko, dajcie Cyfronowi kartkę i długopis! – zawołał Sknerus.

Z pomoca księgowemu przyszedł Śmigacz, który otworzył schowek w desce rozdzielczej i wyciągnął z niej notes z zaczepionym o okładkę długopisem. Cyfron natychmiast wziął się do pracy, a Śmigacz, Sknerus, Fulton i schowani pod kocami Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio czekali ze zniecierpliwieniem na to, co odkryje księgowy.

- Co to za stukanie? – zapytał najciszej jak potrafił Megajonek, który jako jedyny nic nie rozumiał.

- W ten sposób Wolframik może się z nami komunikować – wyjaśnił Dyzio. – A teraz bądź cicho.

Sknerus i Fulton odwrócili się za siebie. Śmigacz również usłyszał szepty chłopców, ale musiał pilotować samolot, zaś Cyfron skończył odszyfrowywanie wiadomości żaróweczki i dopiero wtedy spojrzał za siebie.

- Kiedy ja nie wiem, w jaki sposób stukanie można uznać za komunikację. To Morse? – ciągnął dalej Megajonek, a Sknerus i Fulton podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc i zaczęli ostrożnie zbliżać się do koca.

- Nie, idioto – syknął Zyzio. – To szyfr na zasadzie przydzielania literom alfabetu liczb.

Obaj starcy złapali dwa końce koca, ale jeszcze ich nie podnosili. Sknerus odwrócił się do Fultona i jego usta wypowiedziały bezdźwięcznie słowa: „Na trzy." Fulton tylko przytaknął.

- Nie jestem idiotą – odparł Megajonek.

- Jesteś, bo zadajesz głupie pytania – odpowiedział Hyzio. – Jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to nas…

- Trzy! – zawołał Sknerus i wraz z Fultonem ściągnęli płachtę, odsłaniając kryjące się pod nim maluchy.

Teraz wszyscy czterej chłopcy spoglądali niepewnym wzrokiem na stojących nad nimi dorosłych. Po chwili na twarzach Megajonka, Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia pojawiły się nerwowe uśmiechy. Fulton założył ręce na ramiona, a Sknerus oparł się na lasce, obaj zaś przyglądali się malcom z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

- Co ty tu robisz, Megajonku? – spytał swojego wnuka Fulton.

- Mówiłem wam, chłopcy, że tym razem ze mną nie idziecie – powiedział do siostrzeńców Sknerus. – To zbyt niebezpieczne.

Wszyscy czterej od razu podnieśli się na równe nogi. Nagle nie byli już ani trochę przestraszeni, tylko zdeterminowani.

- Idziemy z wami i już! Nie wykurzycie nas! – oświadczyli stanowczo jak jeden mąż.

- Wykluczone. To… – zaczął Fulton, ale Sknerus podniósł rękę, każąc mu milczeć, po czym znów położył obie dłonie na lasce.

- Powiedzcie mi, malcy – zagadnął do nich spokojnym tonem – odpaliliście w hangarze Śmigacza fajerwerki, aby odwrócić naszą uwagę, prawda? – Nieśmiało przytaknęli. Sknerus ciągnął dalej: – I wślizgnęliście się do środka, kiedy my wybiegliśmy sprawdzić co się dzieje, czy tak?

Znów kiwnęli głowami.

- To był właściwie plan Megajonka – wyjaśnił Dyzio.

- Ależ to perfidne! – wykrzyknął Cyfron. – Panie McKwacz, proponuję ich sprać, tu i teraz!

Sknerus milczał przez chwilę, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Starzec zachichotał pod nosem, po czym pogłaskał każdego z chłopców po głowie, czym wzbudził dziwienie nie tylko Fultona, Wolframika i Cyfrona, ale także samych pogłaskanych.

- Starzeję się – powiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Zapomniałem jak bardzo moi malcy są do mnie podobni. – Następnie zwrócił się do Fultona: – I zdaje mi się, że Megajonek również zaczyna przypominać swoich przodków.

- O co panu chodzi, panie McKwacz? – zapytał starzec lekko poirytowanym tonem.

- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – odparł Sknerus i usiadł znów na swoim miejscu. – Chodziło mi tylko o to, że miałem do czynienia z trzema członkami waszej rodziny, pomijając oczywiście tego małego – wskazał laską Megajonka i zaraz ją opuścił – a każdy okazał siłę swojego intelektu. Najpierw pański ojciec, panie Fultonie, wydawał mi się zwykłym wędrownym sprzedawcą, ale z pomocą jego oczyszczających wodę kulek udało nam się ze stryjem Angusem odnaleźć skarb, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jako mechanik na moim statku uratował nas obu przed pewną śmiercią.[2]

- A no tak – odrzekł Fulton i sam usiadł. – Opowiadał mi o tym kotle wypełnionym bawełną.

- Potem był pan, panie Fultonie, który jako jeden z protoplastów Młodych Skautów zajmował wraz z kolegami Kaczogródzki Fort.[3]

- Pamiętam, pamiętam – przyznał, tym razem się uśmiechając. – Nadal nie rozumiem jak można było sprzedać ziemię, na której stał taki zabytek.

- Muszę przyznać, że kiedy was wygoniłem, nie myślałem, że napiszecie do prezydenta, ani tym bardziej, że on wam odpowie, wysyłając wojsko. Na szczęście prezydent był moim znajomym, a przy okazji tej całej afery udało nam się przymknąć Braci Be.

- Zaraz, zaraz – przerwał mu Megajonek. – Skoro znał pan pradziadka Newtoniusza i pamięta dziadka z czasów, kiedy był skautem, to ile w końcu ma pan lat?

- Młody człowieku, starszym się nie przerywa – oznajmił ostro Sknerus.

- A ja wciąż mam gdzieś w domu tę klamkę, którą dał pan jako dotację na Młodych Skautów – zmienił temat Fulton. Zaraz jednak w zamyśleniu przytknął rękę do dzioba. – Chociaż może też leżeć u Diodaka.

- No właśnie, Diodak – powiedział Sknerus, przechylając się bardziej do przodu. – On też jest kimś więcej, niż się wszystkim wydaje. Robi te swoje wynalazki dla ludności, które nierzadko nie idą jak trzeba; czasem jego umysł jest nieobecny, ale nie można powiedzieć, że kiedy napotyka na problem, to nie potrafi szybko wymyśleć rozwiązania. – Nagle jego twarz przybrała smutny wyraz. – Na pewno teraz też szuka jakiegoś sposobu, aby się uwolnić.

* * *

><p>Po odstawieniu do celi Diodak usiadł pod ścianą, skulił kolana i złapał się za głowę.<p>

Pokazali mu jego miejsce pracy – przestronne pomieszczenie z profesjonalną deską kreślarską, przyrządami do łączenia i rozszczepiania części pancerza, mikroskopem elektronowym i innymi rzeczami, o których Diodak – spędziwszy całe życie w prostym warsztacie – tylko słyszał. Jasne, w KAW dysponował technologią na całkiem wysokim poziomie, ale mimo wszystko zawsze wolał staromodne narzędzia i przyrządy codziennego użytku. Nie to go jednak martwiło.

Zastanawiał się czy będzie w stanie odtworzyć w pamięci plany Robokwaka i jak długo wytrzyma, pracując wbrew własnym przekonaniom. Mógł wynajdywać różne rzeczy dla Granita Forsanta – przeciwnik pana McKwacza zawsze używał ich do przedsięwzięć, które miały dopiec jego rywalowi, ale – o dziwo! – ostatecznie zawsze były to rzeczy w granicach prawa (roboty, które pomagały w budowie, raczej były legalne); mógł robić różne wynalazki dla KAW – wywiad zajmował się obroną kraju, a czasem nawet całego świata; mógł w końcu zbudować skafander Robokwaka dla pana McKwacza, bo cel był w sumie dosyć trywialny – obrona skarbca. Robokwak nie miał atakować, miał bronić i – jak się później okazało – bronił nie tylko pana McKwacza, lecz również reszty Kaczogrodu.

Diodak westchnął, wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki buteleczkę i przyglądał się jej przez dłuższy czas. Czuł otępienie i gorycz. Wyglądało na to, że miał tylko dwa wyjścia – pracować dla PTAK-u albo wypić zawartość buteleczki. Żadne z nich mu się nie podobało. Chciał zachować twarz, chciał pozostać dobrym człowiekiem, za którego się uważał. Wiedział, że Zakuty Dziób mu na to nie pozwoli.

Nagle jego wzrok przeniósł się z buteleczki na wciąż stojące w jego celi krzesło. Jakoś tak na zasadzie skojarzeń stanęło mu przed oczami pewne wspomnienie. Wspomnienie Babci Kaczki przywiązującej go do krzesła.

_- To przyrząd do sprawiania, aby pracujący non-stop wynalazcy brali zasłużony urlop. No, a teraz, Diodaku, po prostu się zrelaksuj…_[4]

Potem pomyślał o ubranym w własnoręcznie zrobioną zbroję Wolframiku gotującym się do walki z kurą; o biegającym po warsztacie Megajonku, o budujących namiot siostrzeńcach pana McKwacza, o wściekającym się o byle co Donaldzie, o Śmigaczu testującym na prośbę Diodaka kolejną machinę latającą; o panu McKwaczu dającym nura we własnym skarbcu, o Tasi i pani Dziobek zapraszających jego – Diodaka – na herbatę. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, ale zaraz spoważniał i zacisnął pięść wokół buteleczki. Byli ludzie, którzy go kochali, a on zamierzał kiedyś do nich wrócić.

_Jest trzecie wyjście_ – powiedział sobie. – _Wymaga dużo pracy i przygotowań, a do tego jest bardzo ryzykowne, ale gra jest warta świeczki…_

* * *

><p>- Jednakże obawiam się, że sam nie będzie w stanie zbyt wiele zdziałać – ciągnął dalej Sknerus. – Dlatego właśnie jest mu potrzebna nasza pomoc. Co prowadzi nas do… – odwrócił się do swojego księgowego – wiadomości, którą chciał nam przekazać Wolframik. Czytaj, Cyfron, co też tam naskrobałeś.<p>

Cyfron spojrzał w dół na leżącą na jego teczce kartkę.

- „DOKTORD". Hm… To chyba nawet nie jest słowo.

Wolframik zabrał księgowemu długopis i postawił na kartce dwie kreski: jedną po „R", a drugą obok ostatniej litery. Wszyscy – poza pilotującym samolot Śmigaczem – podeszli szybko i zaczęli zaglądać przez ramię na słowo.

- To brzmi jak ksywka jakiegoś zbira – skomentował Dyzio i zwrócił się do Wolframika: – Czy to on porwał Diodaka?

Żaróweczka machnęła przecząco rękoma, po czym zaczęła coś bzyczeć, zginając lekko dłonie i przesuwając nimi po głowie jakby chciała zaznaczyć, że ma wokół niego jakieś kółko.

- Nic nie rozumiem – odpowiedział Sknerus.

Megajonek jednak zrozumiał, ale milczał, bo nie był pewien czy dobrze. W końcu wygłosił niepewnie swoje przypuszczenie:

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że oni tak nazywali wujka? Doktorem D?

Nagle Śmigacz zszedł gwałtownie w dół, sprawiając, że Wolframik i chłopcy poupadali na podłogę. Przez moment nie widział przed oczami nieba, tylko korytarz KAW i wielkie, ciężkie drzwi, na których narysowana była żarówka, a nad nią wielkie litery: „Dr D". Następnie śmignął mu przed oczami obraz siedzącego przy stole i przyglądającego się uważnie czarnej peruce Diodaka.

_- Diodak! Ty też pracujesz dla KAW?_

_- U pana McKwacza nie zarabiam nawet na czynsz! A tu jestem panem D…_

- Śmigacz, co ty robisz? – Wrzask jego szefa obudził pilota i zaraz Śmigacz wyrównał lot.

Przez chwilę trwała cisza. Śmigacz próbował ustalić, co właśnie odkrył. Był tym bardzo podekscytowany, ale nie wiedział, czy powinien zdradzać cokolwiek na temat KAW. W końcu to były poufne informacje.

- Co to było, Śmigacz? Chciałeś nas pozabijać? – dopytywał się Sknerus.

- Właśnie coś odkryłem, ale nie wiem, czy powinienem wam mówić – wyjaśnił niepewnie Śmigacz.

- Jeśli to coś związanego z Diodakiem i z ludźmi, którzy go porwali, to lepiej powiedz – odparł Fulton. – To nam może pomóc w jego odnalezieniu.

Pelikan zerknął na przyglądających mu się z uwagą pasażerów, po czym spojrzał na to, co było przednim, wziął głęboki oddech i oświadczył:

- Dobrze, powiem, ale musicie mi przysiąc, że to, co powiem, nie opuści tego samolotu.

- Dobra, dobra, przysięgam – odrzekł zniecierpliwiony Sknerus.

- My też! Słowo skauta! – powiedzieli chórem chłopcy, niemal jednocześnie przykładając dłoń do piersi.

Fulton i Cyfron przysięgli również i Śmigaczowi nie pozostało nic więcej, jak tylko przejść do rzeczy:

- Panie McKwacz, pamięta pan jak byłem podwójnym agentem dla KAW?

- Tak – odrzekł Sknerus, marszcząc brwi, a potem nagle podniósł je w akcie zdumienia. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że Diodak…?

- Nie jest szpiegiem per se – wyjaśnił pilot. – Robi gadżety dla KAW, ale nic poza tym. Nazywają go tam panem D albo doktorem D.

- Wujek Diodak pracuje dla wywiadu? – Megajonek nie potrafił powstrzymać ekscytacji. – Super!

- To znaczy, że ludzie, którzy porwali mojego syna też mogą być szpiegami – podsumował Fulton.

- Albo znają go z agencji – wtrącił Śmigacz.

- A właśnie, mały. – Sknerus spojrzał na Wolframika piorunującym wzrokiem. – Znasz alfabet i umiesz posługiwać się długopisem. W takim razie dlaczego wcześniej nie oszczędziłeś nam tego całego szyfrowania i po prostu nie napisałeś o co ci chodzi?

Wolframik zabzyczał coś i wzruszył ramionami.

- Mówi, że bazgrze – przetłumaczył Megajonek.

Niebawem on, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio poczuli się senni, więc Sknerus kazał im iść spać na tyłach samolotu. Po jakimś czasie Fulton i Cyfron również zasnęli na siedząco i tylko Sknerus, Wolframik i Śmigacz byli przytomni. Podczas gdy pelikan pilotował w ciszy samolot, a żaróweczka siedziała nieruchomo i przyglądała się widokowi za oknem, bogacz pogrążył się w rozważaniach.

Dawno nie wspominał starego Newtoniusza. Właściwie to po Jawie całkowicie zerwał z nim stosunki. Obaj zajęci byli swoimi sprawami – kaczor pomnażaniem pieniędzy, a kurak… Sknerus nie wiedział nawet, czym się zajmował. W tym czasie wiele się wydarzyło. Newtoniusz spłodził syna, który potem sam stał się ojcem. I dopiero z wnukiem swojego dawnego współpracownika, a potem mechanika, Sknerus znów zaczął spotykać się jakoś częściej, zwłaszcza, że Diodak był bardzo podobny do dziadka, zarówno fizycznie jak i pod względem zachowania. I tak jak kiedyś Sknerus ufał Newtoniuszowi, tak teraz ufał Diodakowi. Chociaż Diodakowi zdarzały się chwile głupoty i często jego wynalazki okazywały się niepowodzeniem, bogacz nigdy nie pomyślał nawet o zleceniu pracy innemu wynalazcy. Sam nie był pewien, czy to z przyzwyczajenia, sentymentu, czy też może dlatego, że mimo wszystko Diodak był nieodrodnym wnukiem Newtoniusza i był tak samo kompetentnym pracownikiem jak jego dziadek.

Być może też przez te wszystkie lata zlecania mu różnych rzeczy i spotykaniu się z nim przy tej, czy innej okazji, Diodak stał się dla niego kimś więcej niż tylko zleceniobiorcą. Tak jak Śmigacz, Cezar czy pani Dziobek, był też kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela. I właśnie dlatego ruszał mu teraz na ratunek. To samo zrobiłby dla każdej bliskiej mu osoby.

Popatrzył na siedzącego obok Wolframika.

- Nie martw się – powiedział do żaróweczki, a pomocnik Diodaka szybko odwrócił się w jego stronę. – Twój szef wróci do ciebie cały i zdrowy, jakem Sknerus McKwacz.

* * *

><p>Zamek zazgrzytał i do pogrążonej w ciemnościach celi weszła Natalie. Diodak poznał ją od razu, nawet zanim kliknęła jakiś niewidoczny w mroku przycisk na ścianie i włączyła światło. W ręce trzymała ładnie złożone ubrania. Na samym wierzchu znajdowała się piżama, a pod spodem jakieś spodnie i chyba śnieżnobiała koszula.<p>

- Dlaczego siedzi pan na podłodze, a nie na krześle, doktorze D? – spytała z najszczerszym zdumieniem na twarzy.

- Byłem do niego przywiązany przez cztery godziny – odpowiedział krótko i chłodno, podnosząc się na równe nogi. Zaraz jednak zobaczył wyraz twarzy agentki i pożałował swoich słów. – Przepraszam, nie powinienem. To w końcu nie pani mnie związała – dodał z nerwowym uśmiechem. Następnie podszedł do zbitej z pantałyku Natalie i odebrał od niej ubrania. – Jak sądzę to mój strój na zmianę.

- Tak jest – odparła agentka i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. – Pan się przebierze, doktorze, a ja zabiorę pańskie ubranie i je upiorę. Musi być już bardzo nieświeże.

- Teraz zaraz? – zdziwił się Diodak.

_Nie będzie jak ukryć nadajnika i butelki. Poza tym – mam się przebrać na jej oczach?_

- Proszę się nie martwić, doktorze – odpowiedziała, odwracając się do niego tyłem. – Nie będę patrzeć.

Mimo wszystko nie był spokojny. Nie chodziło już o to, że mógłby zostać przez nią nakryty na trzymaniu w kieszeniach różnych rzeczy, ale o fakt zmieniania ubrania w obecności osobnika płci przeciwnej. Już na samą myśl o tym trzęsły mu się ręce. Musiał jak najszybciej przekonać Natalie, żeby dała mu się ubrać na osobności.

- Ja wiem, że kazano pani mieć mnie na oku – zaczął niepewnie, a ona odwróciła się twarzą do niego – ale już się zgodziłem na pracę dla PTAK-u i zapewniam, że nie ucieknę.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego uwodzicielsko i zrobiła krok wprzód. Teraz dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Po chwili spojrzała mu w oczy i odezwała się znów:

- Wie pan, doktorze, ta pańska nieśmiałość jest nawet urocza. Tak rzadko mężczyźni okazują wstydliwość… Myślę, że dobrze będzie się z panem pracowało.

_Weź się w garść. To tylko kobieta…_ Diodak wziął głęboki oddech i odpowiedział stanowczo:

- Po prostu niech pani zostawi te ubrania na krześle, a jutro oddam pani pranie.

- No dobrze – odparła, wzruszając ramionami i odwracając się w stronę drzwi. – I tak nie ma pan jak uciec. – Przeszła kilka kroków, ale tuż przed wejściem zatrzymała się i spojrzała znów za siebie. – Jesteśmy na pełnym morzu.

_Nie tylko dlatego, dranie…_ – chciał powiedzieć, ale jedynie zacisnął pięści i po prostu pozwolił jej wyjść. Następnie położył ubrania na krześle i zaczął się przebierać w piżamę. Zanim jednak położył się do łóżka, zaczął szukać jakiegoś dobrego miejsca, gdzie mógł włożyć buteleczkę i nadajnik. Kieszenie w spodniach były zbyt obcisłe, oba przedmioty za bardzo by się wyróżniały, ale niebawem Diodak odkrył ze zdumieniem, że to, co wcześniej wziął za koszulę było tak naprawdę kitlem.

- A to ci dopiero… – powiedział uśmiechając się do swoich myśli, po czym zajrzał do „butonierki" kitla.

Wyglądała całkiem przestronnie. Zmieścił by się w niej długopis, notes i coś do jedzenia. Była idealna. Szybko przeniósł gumkę i butelkę do środka, po czym rozłożył kitel na oparciu krzesła. Następnie podszedł do miejsca, gdzie spoczywała ręka Natalie, kiedy agentka włączyła światło, i od razu odnalazł przycisk. Zadziwiające, że nie zauważył go wcześniej, a być może nawet zauważył, tylko zapomniał, że on tam był. Często zdarzało mu się coś takiego. Właśnie dlatego dobrze było mieć przy sobie Wolframika.

Na twarzy Diodaka znów pojawił się uśmiech, ale zaraz wynalazca posmutniał, gasząc światło. W ciemnościach nocy podszedł do łóżka, podniósł kołdrę i nieśpiesznie położył się na plecach. Przykrywając się pościelą, szczerze wątpił, że uda mu się zasnąć w tym obcym i nieprzyjemnym miejscu. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił swoim myślą swobodnie krążyć w jego głowie w nadziei, że sen jednak do niego przyjdzie.

Oczyma wyobraźni znów widział przed sobą Wolframika. Wspominał wciąż i wciąż błazenady swojego pomocnika. Nagle zachciało mu się śmiać, nagle ogarnął go miły spokój, nagle nie martwił się o to, co stanie się następnego dnia. Zanim się spostrzegł, zasnął z uśmiechem na ustach.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Ta scena pochodzi z komiksu, który opowiada o tym jak powstał pierwszy udany wynalazek Diodaka - czyli Wolframik.<strong>

**[2] Dziadek Diodak****a ****m****iał na imię Newtoniusz (aczkolwiek nazywano go w niektórych źródłach również Zębatka Diodak) i pojawia się pierwszy raz w tym komiksie Życie i Czasy Sknerusa McKwacza: Władca Missisipi. Potem jeszcze pojawia się w innym komiksie z tej serii, tym razem Sknerus spotyka go w Jawie, badającego wulkany. **

**[3] Znów Życie i Czasy Sknerusa McKwacza, tym razem Invader of Fort Duckburg.**

**[4] A ta scena pochodzi z komiksu, w którym Diodak jedzie do Babci Kaczki na wakację, aby odpocząć od wynajdywania, ale i tak kończy na tym, że buduje maszynę, która robi mleko, jajka, kukurydzę itd. z ziemi. Chciałam to wrzucić do poprzedniego rozdziału, ale się nie dało.**


End file.
